School Girl, School Boy
by xxXMari-chanXxx
Summary: Tenten se fingiu de menino pra entrar em uma escola masculina, mas agora a escola é unissex! FERIAS CHEGANDO AUTORA VOLTA A POSTAR! YEEY!
1. Trailler

_**Trailer**_

_Em um colégio de tradições rígidas_

-TODO MUNDO AGORA!! I LIKE BIG BUTTONS AND I CAN NOT LIE!!!

_Onde só é permitido que homens estudem_

-Todas as pessoas dessa escola tem algo no meio das pernas!!

-Sei não... Sabe aquele menino do 3º A?? Ele tem uma amputação...

-Ai meu Deus!! Isso signfica que –

-Nem todo mundo tem joelho nessa escola...

_Uma pessoa guarda um segredo muito importante_

-Não é o que você esta pensando!!

-O que você pensa que eu estou pensando??

-Eu penso que estou pensando exatamente o que você pensa que esta pensando!

-E se esse pensamento que você pensa que eu estou pensando estiver errado?

-O que esta acontecendo aqui??

-O que você PENSA que esta acontecendo aqui!?

-...

_Uma quebra grave de regras_

-Tá naqueles dias?? X

_Mas que foi causada apenas por ela pensar no seu próprio futuro_

-Ah, quer saber, que você vire um LIXEIRO!!

-... Corre cara.

-Quê?

-Corre!

-Porqu... UÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!

_Mas então uma mudança ocorre_

-Quero informar meus caros alunos, que a partir de hoje seus hormônios pubertosos e sem libido irão clamar e gemer de agradecimento à direção desta escola!

-...

-Konoha High, a melhor instituição do estado, agora é uma escola unissex!!

-O QUÊÊÊÊ???

-Esse é o espírito!! Que entrem as lindas colegiais dançando funk de biquini!!

-Jiraya!!

-Sorry... mas ainda assim nos temos colegiais!!

-ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊEÊ!!!

_E a quebra de regra dessa pessoa deixa de ser uma quebra de regra_

-Lee, eu não posso nadar!! Eu tenho seios!!

-É só falar pra eles que você é hermafrodita! Pelo menos o Naruto eu tenho certeza que acredita!

_Mas e agora? Será que ela deve se revelar sendo que já se passou meio ano?_

-Mas e agora? Será que eu devo me revelar sendo que já se passou meio ano?

-...Déja vú o.o

_Descubra..._

-Repete comigo Tenten: EU SOU MITSASHI TENJO, E SOU MUITO MACHO!!!

-... eu tenho que fazer a pose?

-... tecnicamente sim.

-Então me deixa sendo uma bixa e reza pra tudo dar certo.

-TENTEN!!

_School Girl, School Boy_

-Pensa bem, nessas circunstâncias ele não é gay! Ele só beijou um traveco invertido!! Ou seja, você!!!

-... Nossa Lee, você realmente sabe animar uma pessoa...

-Aprendi tudo com o Gai-sensei!!

-... Por que será que eu não me surpreendo?

* * *

* * *

E então queridões?

Gostou? manda review!! XD

Não gostou? não te culpo

Ta nem ai? ja é um começo... u.u

bom.. essa idéia ja ta na minha cabeça a muuuuito tempo mesmo, então eu decidi ja começar a escrever prela parar de me perturbar...

A Tenten tá preocupada com o "futuro", então faz tudo q esta ao seu alcançe pra entrar na melhor escola de ensino médio do estado, e tecnicamente ela consegue, mas é uma escola masculina, então ela concorda com o diretor que vai se vestir de menino e não vai contar pra ngm, em troca de estudar na escola e tentar ganhar tudo quanto é prêmio em nome dela. Mas no começo do 2º semestre a escola deixa de ser só pra meninos e passa a aceitar meninos e meninas, e ai só Deus e a minha cabeça pra saber o q vai acontecer... uu"

os unicos casais definidos (apezar da idéia inicial ser uma comédia) são:

NejiTen

GaaLee

KakaIru

e KibaIno (ou então a Ino vai morrer sozinha... assim como eu gostaria que a Sakura moresse...)

Nota: Você provavelmente vai axar semelhança entre essa fic e outras, mas eu juro de pé junto que eu não copiei, só a idéia que acaba sendo parecida (tipo "A Exagerada 2" - que alias eh mto boa), no entanto, se algum autor se sentir incomodado, por favor entre em contato cmg oks?

Beijos


	2. começo do semestre tenham medo

_Disclaimer:_ naruto não me pertence.. se pertensesse, a Tenten soltaria o cabelo, usaria um vestido provocante e viveria trancada com o Neji num quarto sadomasoquista... bom, Deus sabe o que faz uu"

esse capitulo foi rápido pq eu ja tinha ele escrito... se Deus e a minha inspiração ajudarem, em breve eu consigo o próx...

OMG!!

reviews!! saltitante

eu esqueci de falar que Shikatema ja era um dos casais garantidos... sorry...

bom... o 1º cap.

blabla - narrador (q pode tanto ser ngm quanto alguém...)

-WTF?? - fala

_"itálico" -pensamento_

-lalalala-- fala interrompida

-- entre os parágrafos: intervalo de tempo (pode ser tanto três minutos quanto 1 século...)

: substitutos das estrelinhas, pq toda vez q eu tento por elas, elas somes ÇÇ

espero que vc goste...

* * *

"Ele" abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, vendo o colega de quarto seguidas vezes pular em cima de sua cama para fazê-lo levantar. 

-Pelo Amor de Deus Lee... Que horas são?

-Oito e meia --

-DA MADRUGADA!?? VOCÊ BEBEU?? – um moreno de bermuda e camiseta verde foi atirado pra fora da cama na qual pulava alegremente, caindo de costas no chão, mas levantou logo em seguida, para continuar a árdua tarefa que era levantar "o" colega de quarto:

-Vamos logo Ten-chan! São os últimos dias das férias de verão e você quer dormir!!

-Ah Lee, qual é?? Eu to acabada! ò.ó

-Acabada??

-Acabado, que seja!! uu - dizendo isso "ele" levantou-se da cama, rumando sem vontade para o banheiro e pensando em uma desculpa para não precisar enfrentar todo o perímetro do colégio numa corrida com Lee logo cedo.

Aos olhos de qualquer pessoa Mitsashi Tenjo era um adolescente normal, estudando num colégio interno normal... Mas aos olhos dele e de poucos conhecidos, ele, um moreno de cabelos chocolate e estatura média, era na verdade uma garota que criou um segredo para contornar um problema e pensar no seu futuro... O problema era que Konoha High, a melhor instituição educacional do estado, era uma escola masculina. E ela, Mitsashi Tenten, não era masculina "suficiente"... Mas nada que um bom corte de cabelo, um sutien-faixa e um acordo com o diretor não resolvessem.

-Vai logo!! – Lee berrava pela décima quinta vez na porta do banheiro do dormitório.

-Vai pastar Lee!! – A voz de Tenten retrucou do outro lado

-...

-... Que foi?

-Ta naqueles dias:X

-...

Nisso a porta do banheiro se abriu e um armário de pia foi arremessado em cima de Lee, encerrando o assunto por hora.

--

o0o

_Tenten_

"_Lee... se você sobreviver à pia, eu te mato... e se não sobreviver... bom, o que tiver que ser será ;D"_

Eu me arrastava em direção ao refeitório da escola amaldiçoando Lee e ouvindo a barriga roncar.

-Yo Tenjo!!

-Bom dia Naruto... _-"de pé tão cedo??"_

-Vai ao refeitório? – "_Não, pra feira de Copacabana Naruto, sendo que são nove da matina, estamos de férias dentro de um colégio interno e nessa direção só tem o refeitório e o prédio principal do diretor"_

-Yep.

-Bom, então eu vou com você. Quero ver se o lamén do almoço já ta pronto...

-Como o Iruka-sensei aceita que a sua matéria base seja macarrão??

-Eu tenho os meus métodos... -_"Não pergunte Tenten,!! não pergunte Resista!! Você pode tomar café-da-manhã sem essa!!"_

-... – _"YES!!"_

-Mas mudando de assunto, quando começam as aulas mesmo??

-Hmm... Amanhã...

-Você soube da novidade que o Jiraya-sama ia comunic— _"Novidade?? Que novidade?? O que pode acontecer de novo em uma escola centenária ,cheia de garotos com os hormônios a flor da pele e com um subdiretor maníaco-tarado oO?? ... ah, esquece uu"_

-YOSH!! NARUTO! TENJO!! AQUI!! - _"Argh! É o Lee... ele sobreviveu ao armário do banheiro uu... Nossa... o Sasuke ta lá com ele o.o... E o Neji... E o Kiba... e mais meia dúzia de nego oO ... Bom, vamos lá xD"_

Eu e o Naruto nos juntamos à roda de garotos no canto da quadra coberta.

-Datte Bayo!! – _"um dia eu descubro que joça é essa..."_

-Que seja. – _"Senhor animação Sasuke se apresentando..."_

-... – _"O expressivo Neji também!! Adoro esse grupo.. é todo mundo tããããão animado..."_

-Yo! Já tomaram café-da-manhã??

-Aow, morto-de-fome!! – _"Ah, olha o Kiba... será que ele gosta de armários de banheiro??"_

-Ainda não comeu Tenjo-kun?? Quer que a gente vá ao refeitório com você? _–"A, 'sacumé' né Lee?? Eu fui acordada na madruga por um pokémon verde com um corte de cabelo estranho, perdi o armário do banheiro com os meus cosméticos, tive que mentalizar lamén ao mesmo tempo que andava e passar cinco segundos da minha vida com a 'galera' mais estranha que eu já vi... não que você tenha perguntado, mas no meio disso tudo EU NÃO COLOQUEI NADA NA BOCA!! – que não fosse a escova de dentes.. detalhes, detalhes - então __dane-se se vocês vão ou não__, o que importa é que EU QUERO COMER!!! Òó"_

-Que seja n.n _– "estranhamente familiar não?? Tenho que passar menos tempo com eles... acho que eles pensam o mesmo uu" _

Nisso todo mundo se levantou _"nossa.. que desespero pra sair daqui oo"_

Seguimos todos em direção ao refeitório.

--

-Ichiraku-saaaaaaan!!! – _"só o Naruto pra tratar o nosso cozinheiro com tanta pompa... uu – nada contra cozinheiros... alias, se não fossem eles na minha vida, eu tava morta, caída, acabada, sequinha... sequinha...? MORTE AOS COZINHEIROS!!òó"_

Um homem apareceu na pequena janela que ligava o refeitório à cozinha.

Enquanto Naruto e o homem conversavam, o resto da cambada me acompanhava enquanto eu ia pro "buffet", claro que eles iam colocando umas coisas no meu prato pra comerem também "_¬¬, mas óóóóóbvio, querem fazer o Tenjo parecer ser um morto-de-fome"_.

-Sarutobi-san disse que tinha algo muito importante pra anunciar segunda... As aulas vão até começar mais tarde por causa disso... _–"Você falou mais de três palavras no mesmo espaço de tempo Sasuke?? MILAGREEE!!!"_

-Hun... – comentei com meus comentários instrutivos enquanto colocava uma fatia de melancia no prato.

-O que vocês acham que é? – "_Mesmo chocada com o fato de você ter pedido a nossa opinião, tenho que dizer que não faço idéia Neji... E não ouse por esses biscoitos de nata no meu prato!! Eu aturo muita coisa, mas não NATA!!"_

Ai o Naruto chegou... carregando um prato de lamén...

-Gente, já que hoje é domingo e segunda começam as aulas, que tal fazermos uma festa de "despedida das férias"?? – _"a cara animada do Naruto perto da gente é quase tão deplorável e desconexa quanto à do Lee quando ele me pede pra cantar a musiquinha da placa bacteriana antes de escovar os dentes... Mas não deixa de ser uma quase boa idéia"_

Eu sorri pro Naruto e soltei um "tudo bem por mim", enquanto o Lee hiperativo saltitava em volta da gente berrando que era uma idéia ótima e já ia organizar tudo.

--

Claro, essa escola é composta de uns 15 prédios... ("_sete são pras aulas e outras coisas parecidas e obscuras relacionadas à ensino, três são relacionados a esportes, um é do corpo docente, um é o dormitório, um tá desativado, um é o refeitório e o que sobra é uma tentativa fracassada de recreação pros alunos no final de semana... Tem boliche, cinema, umas lojas e uns outros troços que, nesse um semestre que passei aqui, nunca prestei atenção"_) mas mesmo assim não tem decência suficiente pra fazer a gente se reunir em outro lugar que não seja a "sala maior" do dormitório...

--

Tava o grupinho normal reunido já, _"não que tenha muito de normal nesse grupo... maas";_

eu, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru e Chouji, todos sentados na sala fazendo NADA... _"Nota mental: jamais/deixar/Lee/organizar/festas"_

Na realidade a gente devia estar assistindo um filme centenário sobre pré-adolescentes e férias de verão... Mas assim que o Lee anunciou o nome do filme amarram ele e a caixinha do DVD numa cadeira giratória não muito longe da gente e mandaram o Naruto ir alugar algum filme de terror. Ele chegou com uma comédia, a gente assistiu, comemos toda pipoca e ficamos por isso mesmo.

-Gente, já que não estamos fazendo nada, que tal uma sugestão? – _"o Naruto vai dar uma sugestão... tenham medo, tenham muito medo..."_

_-_Quê? – _"Aow, educação manda lembranças Neji... Aliás, ela falou que já ta com umas teias de aranha em lugares não mencionáveis pelo desuso..."_

-Pôquer!!

-Eu só jogo se apostarmos alguma coisa!! – _"Boa Kiba, que tal neurônios?? ... Esquece, se você e o Naruto perderem uma partida, já se ferram uu"_

-Dinheiro. – _"O Shino fala o.o"_

-Roupas. – _"OO QUEM FOI QUE DISSE ISSO!!??"_

Ai ferrou, todo mundo gostou da idéia de um strip pôquer... _"Bando de adolescentes ero!!"_

Eu olhei pro Lee suplicando ajuda. Ainda bem que ele entendeu.

-Tenjo! Você ficou de entrar em contato com a sua mãe hoje a noite!! São quinze pras dez, acho melhor você subir e ligar pra ela!- _"Já disse que amo o Lee??Não? Bom, não estou surpresa... Ele é meio estranho n.n... Anyway: nota mental: cantar/musiquinha/placa/pro/Lee/enquanto/escova/dentes e usar/verde/deixar/ele/feliz"_

Eu subi pro meu quarto, aliviada de ter escapado daquele perigo pra minha identidade secreta... _"Mas agora... o que eu faço?? o.o"_

Peguei o notebook do quarto – _"sim, cada quarto tem um notebook com Internet sem fio pros alunos... não me surpreenda que a mensalidade desse lugar seja uma nota preta uu ... ainda bem que eu tenho bolsa nn"- _sentei na cama e comecei a fuçar...

--

-Fooootossíntese, fooooootossíntese...- Eu esparramada na cama depois de séculos - ou 35 minutos, não importa - de nada pra fazer...

"_Hmm... Será que a partida já acabou? Eu podia ir lá em baixo... Pelo menos ia ter alguma coisa menos pior preu fazer"_

Pensando isso Tenten se levanta e ruma para as escadas

--

"_Todos esse quinze anos de vida em troca de uma conclusão... Deus existe, e benza Deus amém!!"_

Tenten tinha acabado de descer as escadas quando viu um grupo de meninos no lugar onde estava a sua "turma". A diferença?? Algumas rodadas de strip pôquer, um Naruto só de cueca, um Lee só de cueca e meias, um Kiba só de meias, um Sasuke sem camisa, um Shino totalmente vestido e _"a melhor parte vem agora" _um Neji sem camisa. E aparentemente o Chouji tinha morrido.

"_WTF!! Tinha esquecido como eram os caras com quem eu estudava ¬ ... o Lee me viu! ... Xii..."_

-Tenjo-kun!!! – _"isso, berra criança, berra!!"-_ Já ligou pra sua mãe?

-Ahn? – _"recupera Tenten, recupera, hemorragias nasal só em local seguro e reservado"_ – J-já Lee, já, obrigada.

-Então não quer jogar? – _"cara de pau você Kiba... principalmente por que_..." Tenjo corou violentamente ao descer o olhar e lembrar quais peças de roupas já tinham sido retiradas.

-Por quê Kiba? Quer mostrar a frieiras da dignidade, as únicas coisas tampadas por aqui??

Nisso todo mundo riu e começou a colocar as próprias roupas. Minutos depois Tenjo e Lee subiam as escadas em direção ao quarto.

--

-Fechou a porta direitinho Lee?

-Fechei Tenten, por que?

-... – "_sangue de todo o meu corpo, eu o convoco em direção ao meu nariz!!"_

-Tenten, seu nariz ta sangrando... Excessivamente O.o.

--

"_Uma manhã MUITO animada hoje no Konoha High... Os pássaros cantam, as nuvens floapam, as árvores fazem o que elas têm que fazer e as caras de zumbi das dezenas de garotos indo pro pátio principal de aula exala uma aura de animada... podridão u.u"_

Eu percorria a escola junto com outros garotos desconhecidos ou não, todos em direção ao lugar onde o diretor ia fazer um comunicado.

-Tenjo! Aqui! – Procurei a origem da voz de Sasuke assim que cheguei ao pátio principal _"Achei!! Nossa... só o Nigel e a Violet pra já estarem aqui logo cedo"_

-TENJO-KUUUUUUUN!!- _"Ah, claro, o Neji, o Sasuke E o Lee"_

Sentei-me ao lado deles, na quinta fileira de carteiras de frente para o palco improvisado.

Pouco tempo depois Chouji, Kiba e Shino apareceram, sentando se junto aos demais.

Em alguns minutos, quando o relógio central marcou 8:30 houve uma movimentação no "palco". Um homem velho e de certa forma pequeno subiu no palco _"Sarutobi-san nn"_, tendo seu microfone ajustado por um homem de cabelos bastos e brancos, mas aparentemente mais novo _"e alto"_ que o outro _"Jiraya ero!"._

-Bom di –

Ele ia falar algo, mas Naruto apareceu fazendo barulho enquanto procurava a "turma" e arrastava Shikamaru junto.Gota geral básica em todo mundo, Naruto sentou, etc, etc.

Então o diretor começou um discurso sobre história e integridade e de como os alunos não deveriam dormir no meio do discurso _"¬¬ estraga prazeres"._

Depois de um tempo de um discurso que ninguém prestou atenção _"o Naruto e o Lee não contam... Aliás, eles nunca contam! Não sei como passaram matemática semestre passado –_ [_tchurum pá!!som de bateria depois de piada - ah, eu amo o meu senso de humor deficiente... Hey, por que o diretor deu o microfone pro Jiraya?? Por que todo mundo subitamente começou a prestar atenção?OMG Como o Naruto tem coragem de usar um sapato marrom com as meias azuis?? ... Ta, voltando ao Jiraya..."_.

Então vice-diretor da escola chamou ao palco uma mulher loira, que subiu e parou ao lado dele;

-Alunos, essa é a vice-diretora feminina, Tsunade-sama, que vai nos ajudar de agora em diante na coordenação da escola.

Ela agradeceu, ele falou alguma coisa pra ela, fez um comentário pra gente sem o microfone que só quem tava na 1ª fileira ouviu "_e fez aquela cara de 'Smile if you not wearing any underwear' ... tenha medo Tenten..."_

Ele voltou à falar no microfone:

-Quero informar meus caros alunos, que a partir de hoje seus hormônios pubertosos e sem libido irão clamar e gemer de agradecimento à direção desta escola!

-... – _"[Gota... espera... Será que eu perdi alguma coisa enquanto divagava?? Divagar.. palavra engraçada... ta, voltei... tem um estranho ar de expectativa por aqui, eu hein... Bom, o homem vai falar..."_

-Konoha High, a melhor instituição do estado, agora é uma escola unissex!! –_"unissex.. isso me lembra algo... ah, já sei..."_

-O QUÊÊÊÊ??? – gritei indignada _"sinto que não deveria ter gritado tão alto... nem levantado da minha cadeira... Mas quem mandou aquele velho mudar as regras da escola sem me avisar?? Eu me vesti de macho pra quê??"_

-Esse é o espírito!! Que entrem as lindas colegiais dançando funk de biquíni!! –_"isso é permitido? O.o"_

-Jiraya!! – Tsunade o repreendeu _"não, não é u.u"_

-Sorry... mas ainda assim nos temos colegiais!!

-ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊEÊ!!! – _"Caraca!!! Quem bando de babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando!!! Parece que nunca viram mulher na vida!"_

Então um grupo de cerca de cinqüenta pessoas subiu ao palco. Uns sérios, outros extremamente encabulados _"não sei por que, mas acho que o Neji acabou de estremecer...". _A maioria era garota, mas havia alguns homens espalhados entre elas. O diretor pegou de volta o microfone:

-Bom, quero lhes apresentar os novos alunos da nossa instituição. Esse semestre temos até alunos vindos de outros países. Primeiro os intercambistas, por favor.

Nisso três alunos deram um passo a frente. Um era alto e com o cabelo curto e marrom _"quase uma versão minha verdadeiramente masculina", _o outro era baixo e ruivo _"e com uma cara desgramada de poucos amigos"_ e a última era uma menina alta e com um cabelo loiro escuro. O diretor os apresentou e disse de que escola vinham, depois começou a falar os nomes de cada novo aluno e o informando de que classe era – e também escolhendo alguém da "platéia" para mostrar o caminho do novo aluno até sua sala depois que a "cerimônia" acabasse.

--

"_Nossa... o cabelo dela é rosa o.o ... bizarro" _Apesar de tudo Tenjo também estava acompanhando as apresentações.

-Para de pular Lee!! – eu disse brava_ "dane-se se ele quer mostrar a sala pra ela! Eu não preciso chacoalhar junto, preciso?"_

-Pois bem, srta Haruno, Rock Lee ira lhe mostrar sua sala. –_"Amém, assim ele sossega o facho u.u'"- Apesar de ele ser de outro ano, ele parece bem animado. S_rta Hyuuga Hinata – _"Hyuuga.. eu conheço isso de algum lugar... Hyuuga, Hyuuga... Ah! O Neji!! ... Por que será que tem essa aura assassina em volta dele??" –_ sua classe é o 1º C senhorita Hyuuga. Normalmente eu diria que o sr. Neji deveria leva-lá, mas por que não faz uma amizade? Mitsashi Tenjo será seu guia. – _"uia... é eu o.o, 'xô fica esperta, por que se não sou atropelada e não acho a menina quando a cerimônia terminar... quem era a menina mesmo?? Ah, já sei, aquela com os olhos iguais os do Neji ,[procura, procura ah, ali ta ela... que kawaii ela é! Tomara que sejamos amigas... gos, que seja u.u ... nossa, eu devo demorar demais divagando! Já ta até na letra Y!"_

_-_srta Yamanako Ino, sua sala é a do 1º C. O senhor Uzumaki a acompanhará. – _"coitada..."_

"_E assim se passaram as primeiras duas horas do dia que eu irei matar o diretor por não ter me dito que a escola tinha deixado de ser masculina."_

* * *

_reviews_

**Bekinha-chan**: que bom que vc gostou do trailler moça !! estou postando, estou postando xD

**Emaleth Mayfair**: primeiro capitulo!! obrigado!

**Kyu Uchiha L**: nhaaaa brigada por acompanhar!! hug

hnn, sasodei? pode ser... mas tipo.. eu nk prestei muita atenção nos dois, então se vc não se importar de descrever o temperamento e a relação dos dois, quem sabe a gente axa um espaço!!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: aahuahuaahau sim!! vc tem ò.ó, esse é o espírito xD!!

ShikaTema ja ia ter, eu que marquei touca e num pus no 1º cap

Sasunaru?? eu ja imaginava colocar msm!! Mas o problema é que eu quero alternar yaoi com "não yaoi", então provavelmente vai haver gente confusa sobre a "sexualidade"

MORRA SAKURA, MORRAAA!!! odeia a Sakura

brigadis pelo coment

**Aldrey-chan**: que bom que vc gostou!! fazendo a fic XD

**Angeliel**:ahnn, que pena nom ter vc como leitora... //

mas ainda assim obrigada pelo coment e pelo elogio!!

Obrigado a todos, espero que esteja gostando

Ja ne

Mari-chan

PS: o site acaba com tooooda a configuração do meu texto, sorry ÇÇ


	3. estranho 2º começo de semestre

aquelas baboseiras de sempre q eu não preciso colocar aqui pq se vc ta lendo esse cap eh pq leu o 1º e no 1º ja tem as baboseiras uu

espero que goste

* * *

Assim que o último aluno foi instruído e o diretor liberou todo mundo, eu sai correndo atrás da tal de "Hinata". O Naruto e o Lee me seguiram, por que eles também seriam "guias", mas a gente acabou se separando. 

"_Arrrgh... moça, cadê você?? Moçaaa??"_- Hey, vai tromba na vó!!- _"Ai mai Gódi... cadê ela? Xii... eu sinto que o Neji vai me matar... Alias, que tipo de parentesco eles tem mesmo?? O.o... Ai!! Alguém pisou no meu pé!! Ah!! Achei a Fulana!!"_

Eu fui em direção àquela menina estranha que parecia prestes a desmaiar de tanto medo do tumulto.

-Eu hein, parece que nunca foi numa escola só pra homens depois de um anúncio equivalente a "concurso camiseta molhada escondida atrás de um livro de biologia sobre acasalamentos" ... É, não te culpo xD. Oi, eu sou o Tenjo – eu estendi minha mãe pra ela, que ficou encarando uns trinta segundos até estender a mão também.

-Bom, sua sala é a 1º C certo? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça.- vêm, me segue, eu te deixo lá .

--

Faziam uns cinco minutos que eu estava percorrendo a escola. Com a "coisa" do meu lado... "_Caracas, até o Neji fala mais que ela!! ... falando em Neji"_:

-Hm, Hinata? – ela olhou pra mim com medo o.o – qual o seu grau de parentesco com o Neji?

Meu, ela arregalou os olhos tanto que eu achei que eles fossem saltar em cima de mim como papel higiênico foge na hora do aperto... Eu tenho que parar de andar com os meninos... ta acabando com a minha feminilidade expressiva o.o.

-Ne-neji-san é meu primo.

-Ah! Uma pena ele ser do segundo não é? Vocês podiam ter caído na mes--

Eu não terminei de falar por que dois vultos loiros começaram a correr em volta da gente.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!! TIRA ELE DAQUI!! TIRA ELE DAQUI!! – _"Ah, essa menina parece a tal Yamanako!! ... ela ta berrando ... com ela não tava o Naruto??.. ... xii"_

-Naruto!! Já ta assustando a menina logo cedo?!

-Ah, não Tenjo-kun, não é isso é que—

-NADA TEMA DOCE DONZELA!!!- _"mas o Lee num tava levando a rosa pra sala dela?? Oo ... espera.. ou o Lee fez um puta aplique loiro nos cinco minutos que eu fiquei sem ver ele... ou ele digievolouiu! ... Ou então não é ele mesmo -.-"_

Nisso um vulto que lembrava muito a Yamanako foi se aproximando.

-Senpai!! – o Naruto berrou. _"Que horror!! precisa jogar na cara do coitado?! Aposto que a mãe dele amou ele do mesmo jeito!!ò.ó"_

E quando eu percebi, a coisa loira havia pegado os dois e ido embora...

-Eu hein, escola de malucos.

A Hinata, que tava quieta e assustada até agora soltou uma risada baixa. _"Bom, hora de ser macho!"_:

-Que bonito – _"e a cara de espanto voltou uu... Ta Tenten, não perca a pose"_- você devia rir mais sabia? Seu rosto se ilumina. E da sentido ao seu nome, "Clareira".

Eu me aproximei dela e ri. Acho que ela pensou que eu ia beijar ela, por que ficou mais vermelha que siri no sol.

-Aqui -eu abri a porta, ai que ela entendeu que a gente tinha chegado e que ela tava na frente da porta da 1º C. _"Tenten é muita coisa, mas não lésbica... sorry uu"_

-O-obrigada- ela entrou devagarzinho na sala, totalmente vermelha. _"[cantando saltitante É maior, é o maior, é o manda-chuva gostosão!! xD"_

Eu sorri e fechei a porta. Eu sei que é a minha sala, mas eu tenho que resolver um troço com o diretor ainda... _"Onde já se viu?? Virei macho a toa foi?? Vou ter uma conversa com aquele nanico com aquela verruga estranha ò.ó ... Huh, que sensação estranha..."_

Eu me virei e dei de cara com o Neji na ponta do corredor me olhando como se fosse me matar em chamas o.o _"Xii..."._

-Ué? O professor do segundo deixou vocês saírem?? Cadê o Lee e o Shika?

Ele veio se aproximando... _"Sinto que devo ter medo.. .É, é bom eu ter medo... muito medo..."_

-Quando alguém gosta de quem não deve um inocente apanha. – não entendi nada e fiz cara de "hã?" _"hã??"_:

-Hã?

-Por que você deu em cima da minha prima?- _"Por que eu sou um galanteador irremediável Neji, a sedução simplesmente faz 'ploc' e pipoca dos meus poros, você não se sente seduzid pela minha sensualidade carismática:D"_

-E-eu não dei em cima dela.

-Continue assim. – _"... PERAE?? VOCÊ TA ME DIZENDO O QUE FAZER?? NA NANI NÃNÃO NEJI!! POUCO ME IMPORTA SE O SEU SHAMPOO É SEDA CERAMIDAS!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI __ME__ DIZER O QUE FAZER!!"_

-Por quê?? Não sabia que você era fã de incesto Nigel!! – "_estou assinando minha sentença de morte, uma morte lenta e dolorosa... Mas isso não importa agora. Ninguém, repito NINGUÉM me diz o que fazer... Tirando meus pais, os professores... algumas outras pessoas... quem sabe o sorveteiro da esquina e o cozinheiro... Ah e o enfermeiro Iruka... ta, esquece ¬¬"_

O Neji me pegou pela gola do uniforme _"oh ouh..."_

-Não é isso sua anta!

-Então o que que é?

-Eu não posso deixar de cuidar dela!

-Escuta aqui, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua obsessão compulsiva de ser papai!

-PUTAQUEPARIU!!! NÃO É ISSO TENJO!! – _"Cara, é impressão minha ou ele vai estourar?? Nós machos (..") temos que nos unir nesses momentos. Acionando Tenten compreensiva."_

-Então o que é?–minha voz saiu incrivelmente calma e baixa _"Acho que por pouco não saiu feminina o.õ"._

-O meu tio... ele sempre me mandou cuidar dela, por que se alguma coisa acontecesse eu ia me...

-Calm down cowboy... Vamos ao refeitório – _"As favas com a aula xD"_

--

Devia haver uns 25 minutos que a gente tava naquela mesa.

O Neji falou um monte de coisa sobre a família dele, sobre o pai e etc. Tipo, tinha umas coisas que eu já sabia e talz, mas ele se abrindo comigo foi novidade... _"Ah, se quem tivesse aqui fosse a Tenten, não o Tenjo #nn#... para Tenten, você é macho!! MACHO MACHO MEN!! ÒÓ"_

Ai eu dei um apoio moral de amigo homem e voltamos para nossas respectivas salas na hora da segunda aula.

--

Eu esperei dar o sinal de fim de aula para entrar durante o intervalo de cinco minutos (N.A.: na minha escola a gente tem intervalos de 5 min entre as aulas, alem do intervalo de recreio).

Aparentemente eu não tinha perdido muita coisa. "_Aposto que a Kurenai-sensei só deve ter perguntado os nomes dos alunos novos..."_

Então eu fui me juntar ao Kiba e ao Naruto, já que aparentemente o Sasuke estava tendo que lidar com mulheres enlouquecidas pela primeira vez na vida dele.

(Eu me viro e vejo uma bola de zona e poeira com braços e pernas escapando, gritos histéricos femininos, gritos histéricos do Sasuke e coisas em geral... _"é, ele ta indo bem para um primeiro contato com o carismático e cativante mundo feminino nn" _[ ouve-se ao fundo "SOCOOOOORRO" _"Ele supera essa o. b" _[ outro grito desesperado _"... ou não... mas nunca vamos saber se não tentar 8D"_).

-Que aula é agora? Kakashi?- sentei na minha carteira

-Não - respondeu o Kiba - um outro troço no qual ninguém prestou atenção...

Eu senti uma coisa me cutucando de leve e me virei:

-É-é aula de artes agora Tenjo-san – _"ahhh, que coisinha kawaii!! Essa menina é aquilo que eu chamo de sortuda, porque maquiagem hoje em dia é cara e nem a pau que ela precisa comprar blush!"_

-Obrigada Hinata-sama .

Nisso o sinal de próxima aula tocou, e seguido dele uma baita explosão na porta da sala:

-BORA LÁ CAMBADA DE INÚTIL!! É HORA DO ROCK N' ROLL!!! – a coisa loira que me lembrava a Ino reapareceu

-WEE!! BOTARAM FOGO NA ESCOLAAAA!! BOTARAM FOGO NA ESCO-- _"o Naruto saltitante levou um soco do tio estranho o.o"_

-Isso só depois do meu turno querido, AGORA TODO MUNDO ME SIGA PARA A SALA DE ARTES!!

--

-Bom dia alunos, meu nome é Deidara e sou o novo professor de artes.

-Caham - um cara mais baixo e ruivo que o Deinumseipraquem limpou a garganta.

-Ok, meu nome é Deidara, esse é o Sasori e tem mais um bando que vai aparecer daqui a pouco. Nos fazemos cursinho na honrada "Konoha High Colege" e aproveitando as recentes mudanças resolvemos pedir ao diretor que deixasse a nossa turma fazer um estágio na escola, e blá blá blá e agora toda a minha turma vai dar aula de artes pra vocês!! Olha que dez!!!

-... _"cri, cri"_

-... OK, VAMO ANIMA BANDO DE PREGUIÇOSO POR QUE AQUI NÃO TEM HORA DA SONECA COM O BARNEY NÃO!! TODO MUNDO PEGANDO UM CAVALETE... AGORA!!

--

-O que é isso Naruto?

-Uma releitura de um filme que eu vi na sala do Jiraya uma vez...

-Que bonito! Como se chama?

-Edna, a pelada da Bahavia II- putança no gelo.

-... Vai tomar água Naruto.

-Por quê??

-Por que ART IS A BANG!!

POW

"_pronto.. quinta explosão desde que começou a aula... esse cara precisa de terapia"_

--

-Professor, a aula já vai acabar... Posso ir falar com o diretor?

-Por quê?

-Assunto pessoal Deidara-sensei.

-É sobre a arte?

-Não...

-Ah, então tudo bem, por que a única coisa que se pode falar sobre ela é que "art is a --

-É, eu sei, deixa eu ir antes que você exploda mais alguma coisa??

-Ah, claro nn, Kisame-senpai vai acompanhá-lo.

-Quem é-- "omg, omg, omg essa montanha disforme e azul é um kisame-senpai?? OO fudxx"

-Vamos.

-sim o.o.

--

-Entre ai, que vou ficar aqui fora esperando e garantindo que você não vai cabular aula, entendeu moleque??

-Sim o.o

Eu toquei na porta e ouvi algo que parecia um "sim". Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Nisso o Jiraya passou correndo por mim com a Tsunade-sama correndo atrás dele com um martelo... Não sei por que, mas eu acabei não achando nada de anormal nessa cena...

-Pois não? – _"Ah, olha, tem uma moça ali!! ... uma moça e um porco o.o"_

-Err... eu gostaria de falar com o diretor por favor.

-Ah, claro – ela pegou um telefone, discou, falou alguma coisa e me mandou entrar na porta depois da mesa dela.

Eu fiz isso.

-Pois não meu jo—

-Oi Sarutobi-san. – _"você está brava Tenten, muito brava!!"_

-Oh, bom dia Tenten-sama - _"não faz essa cara de papai Noel confabulando com um Rudolph débil mental pra mim não Sasa!! Ò.ó"_

-Eu quero sa--

-Por que as regras da escola mudaram e eu não lhe avisei talvez?

-Explique-se.

-Simplesmente a senhorita Haruno Sakura, do 1ºB organizou um abaixo assinado muito coerente e elaborado, que recebeu apoio da prefeitura e também de muitas garotas que queriam estudar aqui. Eu simplesmente aceitei o inadiável.

-Quer dizer que tudo que eu devia ter feito era um bando de nomes num papel e você me deixava estudar aqui??

-...

-ò.ó

-Tecnicamente é isso, mas devo admitir que me divirto muito mais com o seu jeito de resolver - _"filho da puxx"_

-E agora o que eu devo fazer?

-Eu sugiro terminar o ano como um aluno, e então no segundo ano Mitsashi Tenten entraria nessa escola. Mas se você quiser mudar agora uu. Só peço que não revele isso a muitas pessoas, ou a credibilidade da escola que você tanto estima vai por água abaixo. Tenha um bom dia - "_Cretino!! Como assim tenha um bom dia? Ta me enxotando"_ Nisso eu me sinto sendo empurrada pelas pernas _"Ah, que lindo, o PORCO ta me enxotando ¬¬ Cadê aquele estagiário com cara de smurf com bicho papão quando eu preciso dele? Ah, aqui.. sentado me esperando, igual um cão de guarda ¬¬"_

-Pronto moleque??

BAM _"impressão minha ou o PORCO fechou a porta nas minhas costas??"_

-A-acho que sim sensei...

-Ótimo agora vamos que ainda tem três minutos até a aula de artes terminar, e os professores ainda não avaliaram seu trabalho – ele disse lentamente, como se aproveitasse a sensação de um aluno se ferrando_ "a cara de prazer letal sinistra desse cara me assusta... e me da vontade de tomar sorvete de tutty-frutty o.o ... que será que vai ter de almoço aqui hoj-- ele ainda ta me encarando... é melhor eu ir pra sala logo o.o"_

--

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉMM

-FINALMENTE!!! Vamos sair do hospício... digo, sala de artes cambada!! – _"Kiba, corre por que o Smurf num ta com cara de melhor amigo do homem..."_

Eu e o Shino saímos da sala, mas paramos ao ver a ausência de pessoas do nosso grupo.

-Hey, cadê o Sasuke?

-Enfrentando o novo fã-clube.

-E o Naruto?

-Provavelmente espancando as vagabundas...

-Compreensível nn. Kiba?

-Num hidrant-- banheiro qualquer...

-Vamos comer?

-Pode ser.

"_Adoro meus diálogos elaborados com o Shino... são tão cheios de cultura..."_

Seguimos os dois pro refeitório, que estava anormalmente mais animado que o normal.

Depois de acharmos uma mesa o Kiba chegou.

-Yo! Cadê o resto?

-Chouji deve estar sendo expulso da cozinha, Sai deve estar se divertindo no banheiro masculino, Shikamaru probably dormindo, Lee dando voltas olímpicas pela escola atrás da moça do cabelo rosa, Sasuke tentando fugir desses animais selvagens chamados mulheres e Naruto tentando ajudar não deve ter se tocado que estamos em um momento de disponibilidade de lámen, Neji não faço idéia.

-Wow...

"_Olha, aquela sozinha não é a Hinata?"_

-Vocês se importam se eu chamar mais uma pessoa pra sentar aqui?

-O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Obrigada nn.

Eu levantei e fui até o banco onde ele estava.

-Olha senhorita extroversão!

-T-tenjo-san?

-Tenjo-kun. Quer se sentar comigo e com os meus amigos? É melhor que ficar sozinha.

-Mas--

-Vamos!

-Tá bom o.o.

Ai eu puxei ela e levei ela pra minha mesa.

-Gente, essa é a Hinata, Hinata, aquele é o Kiba e esse é o Shino!

-O-olá

-...

-Yo.

-Bom, já que agora estamos todos devidamente apresentados vamos fazer amizade!! - _"... por que todo mundo me olha com essa cara?? Só por que eu to começando a revelar que passo muito tempo com o Lee? Ah, que preconceito!!"_- Por que você est--

-DATTE BAYOCUDOSSSS!! – _"... Oi Naruto..."_

-... - _"e Sasuke..."_

-Ué? Cadê o resto?

-Estamos em tempo de crise Naruto... Acho que as relacionações estão enfraquecendo ÇÇ

-Tenjo-kuuunn TT

"_[os dois se ajoelham estilo cúmplice"_

-Ok, chega de cena.

-Sem graça ¬¬

-E ai Sasuke, o que aconteceu?

-Ah, um bando de novatas enlouqueci-- Nisso ele nota a Hinata – UAAAAHH!!!!! _-"[grito súúúúper másculo do Sasuke seguido de um pulo olímpico pra trás da cadeira do Shino"_

-Calma Sasuke, amigo, amigo, mansinho... – _"hora de apresentar os dois"._

-Yosh! Gente, por que o Sasuke ta dando gritinho de mulher?? – _"Olha, o Lee!!"_

-Provavelmente é a influência logo cedo... – _"e o Neji! Acho que ele já ta melhor agora... Será que ele já viu a Hinata?"_

-HINATA-CHAN!! – "_bom, se ainda num tinha visto, agora já era uu" _A menina de cabelo rosa se aproximou da gente.

-S-sakura-chan o.o!

-Eu fiquei te procurando! Por que você não estava mais no banco que a gente combinou? – _"... oh ouh"_

-Gomen Sakura-chan, o Tenjo-san – _"KUN MENINA!! __KUN!! ENTENDE!!"- _me chamou para sentar com os amigos dele…- Ai que a rosa reparou no grupo de homens reunido em três mesas e parado ali…

-O.O – _"se fedeu Sasuke, ela ta te secando auhaha... apavorada e assustada, mas te secando..."_

-O que está acontecendo? – Shikamaru apareceu bocejando

-Sakura!! – _"a Yamanako!!" _-Hinata!! Onde vocês duas estavam!?

-Oi gente.

-Sai!!!

-Ah, coitado! – Ino disse meio que me repreendendo

-Não é isso--

-E ai gente? Viram o que tem no cardápio hoje? – O Chouji apareceu carregando uma bandeja cheia de coisa. Olhou pra todo mundo e arregalou os olhos – INO??

-CHOUJI??

-Pera, vocês se conhecem??

-Meu Ex.

-Minha Ex.

-Meu atual –Todo mundo procura a voz e encontra Sai segurando a cintura de um Naruto MUITO surpreso.

-QUE?? – todo mundo, inclusive o Naruto perguntam.

-... Brincadeira gente... o.o

E então começou um tumulto vagabundo naquele bando de gente reunida.

BAM

Todos se viram para a porta de entrada do refeitório assustados

-Comer, comeeer! Comer, comeeer! É o melhor para poder crescer!! – Deidara entra saltitando junto com um outro cara da aula de artes _"máscara maneira o.o" _e os dois são seguidos pelo resto do bando de estagiários.

"[gota geral no refeitório"

O barulho de conversa vai voltando aos poucos, até ficar no mesmo volume de antes.

-Tenho a impressão de que aquele ruivo não vai muito com a minha cara... – A Sakura comentou para a Ino.

-Ele e todos no mundo porca, ele e todos no mundo. É só olhar pro seu cabelo!! É rosa!!

E o tumulto desgramado voltou às nossas três mesas._ "Claro que nessa altura do campeonato todo mundo já era amigo de infância XD"_

BAM

-PUTAQUEOPARIU XUXA!! A ARTE PODE SER O QUE VOCÊ QUISER, MAS DEIXA A GENTE COMER EM P-- meu berro miou quando eu vi que o Deidara e o resto estavam "quietinhos" comendo seus lanches.

Então o Naruto me cutucou e apontou pra porta principal do refeitório, onde três vultos estavam parados analisando o lugar. _"O trio de estrangeiros o.o [músiquinha de faroeste, sai rolando uma bola de poeira, silencio mórbido no local"._

Eles entraram sérios e seguiram até a mesa de buffet. Ninguém deu um piu.Eles se viraram em direção à porta, já com comida na mão, e começaram a andar. Não olharam pra ninguém e iam saindo do refeitório.

Eu e Lee:

-Gostei deles! – Ai todo mundo pulou em cima da gente e fez a gente calar a boca, por que aparentemente a porta ainda não tinha fechado, então talvez eles tivessem ouvido.

Eu e o Lee fizemos cara de "XD"

-Meu, esse semestre vai ser divertido... e bizarro... e talvez um pouquinho traumatizante... mais bizarro que traumatizando, mas sem dúvida divertido XD

"_[todos: o.o_"_"_

* * *

eu recebi e-mails e coments falando sobre os casais...-mas ai eu me dei conta de q por mais q eu odeie elas, devem existir leitores no mundo que gostem delas (falando da sakura e da ino)

então fica meio decidido

NejiTen

-

ShikaTema

-

KakaIru

-

GaaLee

-

SasoDei (presenteeee!!! XD -_nesse cap eles só são apresentados... pq nom podia do nada aparecer a akatsuki na escola! ah, o único q nom vai dar aula é o Zetsu, que vai aparecer em uma ou outra "cena"... ele é o jardineiro uu - voltando ao SD, eles ainda vão se pegar em algum armário, não se preocupem..._)

-

NaruHina (não importa o quanto o naruto combina com sasuke ... TA IMPORTA SIM olhos marejados mas isso é meio q um presente também... e óbvio, eles serão o casal mais lerdo... e pros que gostam de SasuNaru o q eu posso fazer é algumas surpresas pela história uu)_-Eu nunca escreve Naruhina, então é provável que fique estranho (inner: você NUNCA escreveu NADA!!! eu: detalhes, detalhes nn)_

-

SasuSaku -... (inner: blergh!! eu: eu sei çç quem sabe eu mude -!! quem sabe eu coloco o Sai ai no meio e os 3 terminam sozinhos, o Sai com o Itachi, o Sasuke com quem ele quiser e a Sakura morta e sozinha de verdade!)

-

VONTADE DESGRAMADA DE TENTAR FAZER SASUHINAAAA!!!

mas ai o Naruto ia ficar com a Sakura o.õ...

coitado

-

KibaIno - HA! aposto que vcs não esperavam por isso uu (inner: pelo que? Eu: Chouji uu inner: que que tem? eu: vc não lê a fic não?? inner: ... talvez ..)... mas axo q ela vai ficar com o Kiba mesmo... (apesar de meio q adorar o fato do Chouji pegador - inner: pelo menos finja que ele é mais bonito nessa fic!! eu: tem gente que gosta do Chouji...)

-

Shino: COMIGO!!!!

Kankuro:IGUALMENTE!!

(inner: vc não devia fazer isso... eu: DANE-SE!! Ò.Ó)

--

Reviews

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: pelamordeDeus pessoa o.o

incesto não (trauma ETERNO -inner: ou nojo,repulsa e ódio, mas vc quem escolhe- de "hyuugacest") ÇÇ...

mas vamos ter yaoi...

yuri?? o.o sem reação ... [três horas depois ... continua sem reação

(espero q vc continue gostando mesmo sem incesto o.o)

Kyu Uchiha L:vc viu?? vc viu??

XD

eu fiz um Deidara beeeeeem tagarela.. o.o serve??

ainda nom foi a parte de yaoi deles ta??

espero q vc tenha gostado! o/

obrigada por acompanhar!!

Bekinha-chan: mooooça, eu fui fazer Ctrl C Ctrl V no seu nome e sem querer cliquei nele... sabe o q eu descobri??

QUE EU SOU FÃ DAS SUAS FICS!!

OMG!!

honra ter vc gostando/comentando/que seja aqui!! XD

brigada!!

eu tbm amo Harry Potter... e eu qndo eu fui escrever simplismente digitou sozinho!

Hana Chyo:

que bom q vc gosta!!

hai presidenta!! ò.ó7

hnn, posso fazer KonanxPein pra vc?

beijos, obrigada por ler

morte a Sakura, etc, etc

' Pontoevirgula: oba!!! brigada!!!

XD

wee!

acompanhe ò.ó

Aldrey-chan: continuando! cotinuando! xD

Emaleth Mayfair: wee! que bom q vc gostou! postando mais!!

--

Bom, peço que me perdoem se alguma coisa ficou estranha.. pq eu tenho o pressentimento d q em alguns momentos os personagens ficam OCC demais...

e eu tenho uma boa explicação p/ isso...

uma explicação da qual eu me envergonho...

então preparem-se

eu só li até o mangá 19 de Naruto, nunca li Shippuden e os únicos personagens da akatsuki q eu conheço pelo kishimoto são kisame e itachi.

de resto eu num tenho medo de fuçar em spoiler ( **SPOOOOOOILERRRRR **---- vide sakura sentindo "medo" do Sasori ---**SPOOOOOILERRRRRR ...**pelo menos eu axo q eh o.õ... eu vi no deviantart...)

Gente, sorry, mas eu to meio q de mau-humor... só deu sorte deu ter "terminado" o cap cinco minutos antes do mau-humor bater... (Amém...)

se eu esqueci alguma coisa me perdoem.. mas o motivo acima ta meio atacado...

(Ah!! acesse: www(ponto)4sguilla(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com e veja minha obceção por NejiTen _-inner: e o seu inglês horrivel eu: claro, claro, detalhes uu- _sério.. tem muuuuito NejiTen na minha galeria o.o)


	4. educação FÍSICA

Ola people!!

só pra avisar, esse cap tem yaoi, então se vc tiver alguma coisa contra e num quiser ler, me manda uma review/e-mail q eu te reescrevo um cap sem yaoi...

Se bem q nesse cap num tem NADA de especial... era só pra postar alguma coisa...

alias, eu postei ele ontem (17/1) mas o site caco com ele o.o

well,

boa leitura

* * *

* * *

PÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉEÉM

-... temos que dar um jeito nesse sinal o.õ

-Realmente

A turma da hora do lanche se despede e vai cada um para seu canto

-- Sala 1ºC

-Aula do Kakashi?

-É... Dois tempos.

-Bora dormir?

-Bora – eu e o Kiba íamos deitar a cabeça na carteira quando a porta da sala foi escancarada por algum filho da pu-- é o Gai... _"esquece, eu amo o Gai-sensei!! nn"._

-YOSHHH!!! JUVENIS FOGOSAMENTE ACOMODADOS!! SEU PROFESSOR DE LÍNGUAS KAKASHI, MEU ETERNO RIVAL, APANHOU DO ENFERMEIRO IRUKA DEPOIS DE DAR UMA CANTADA NELE E AGORA ESTA NA ENFERMÁRIA, AINDA CANTANDO O ENFERMEIRO IRUKA PARA O DESESPERO DO PRÓPRIO. ENFIM, TODOS ME SIGAM PARA O PÁTIO PRINCIPAL DA INSTITUIÇÃO E VAMOS DIVIDIR A TURMA PARA A AULA REPOSIÇÃO DE EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA!!! – depois de ter estourado os tímpanos de todas as almas vivas na classe _"ta... talvez eu não ame ele tanto assim uu ... ele devia tentar ser aeromoça o.o...", _Gai-sensei nos guiou para o pátio principal, onde separou meninos e meninas, mandando meninos para a quadra descoberta e meninas para a quadra coberta. _"Adivinha em que grupo eu fui??"_

-- não mais na sala 1ºC

-Olá e bom dia meus lindos e adoráveis alunos! Eu sou Haku – cumprimentava o professor enquanto praticamente flutuava saltitante entre a gente.- prontos para se dedicarem ao esporte?

Gritos, berros e acho que até um uivo, foram ouvidos em resposta _"... homens uu"_.

-Haku-sensei... Por que não estamos fazendo aulas com as garotas??

Depois dessa pergunta de não sei quem ouviram-se mais protestos, mas o professor logo interrompeu:

-Por que meninas são flores delicadas e frágeis, que precisam de um treinamento diferente de vocês brutamontes cheios de hormônios.

--Aula de educação física feminina

Anko: -CORRAM SEU BANDO DE CAMELOS MANCOS!!! CORRAM!!!! QUE TIPO DE MULHER SÃO VOCÊS?? COMO SE ATREVEM A SE DIZER ALUNAS DESTA ESCOLA?? EU QUERO SENTIR O SUOR DE VOCÊS NOS MEUS PÉS!! VOCÊS SÃO UMA VERGONHA PROS SEUS CICLOS MENSTRUAIS!!!CORRAM COMO SE EU ESTIVESSE PRESTES A COMER O SEU FÍGADO DE MERDA!!!!!!

--Aula de educação física das verdadeiras flores, ops masculina.

-Bom, meus queridos, vão se trocar e coloquem roupa de banho!! Vamos nadar borboleta!!

-ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! –_"... sem comentários. ... espera?? Nadar? fudex o.o"_

Depois que todos os alunos já tinham corrido que nem loucos em corrida de peixe-boi para o vestiário, eu chamei o professor:

-Ah, sensei, eu tenho que participar?

-Como os outros meninos, oras! Vamos, vai ser divertido!

-Você é novo por aqui?

-Cheguei com os estagiários! - _"Ih.. já nasceu no mau caminho, coitado"_

-Então eu tenho que avisar o senhor que eu nunca nado.

-Por que não? A água é tão cativante, tão divertida... -_"tão mortal e reveladora..."_

-Mas eu tenho um problema sensei!!

-Que tipo de problema? _"Eu diria dois problemas a mais em cima e uma a menos em baixo..."_

-Promete que não conta para ninguém?

-Claro jovem!

-Mesmo?

-Sim n.n

-Mesmo mesmo?

-Yep.

-Mesmo mesmo mesmo??

-Cala a boca e me conta.

-Ótimo. Precisamos de um lugar reservado! Vamos à enfermaria.

-Vam-- Nisso eu já tava puxando ele.

--

-Bom dia Iruka-san – eu disse já entrando na enfermaria sem nem olhar pros lados ou procurar o enfermeiro – preciso de um local reservado. O Professor novo não sabe da verdade... Essa cama dá – eu me virei para uma cama com a cortina de "privacidade" fechada, e sem hesitar, puxei ela do lugar.

"_Omg"_

O meu queixo e o queixo da borboleta saltitante que é o meu novo professor de educação física caíram.

-Dei-Dei-Deidara-senpai?? O.o

Vamos focar a cena no fato de que a Xuxa dinamite estava em cima daquele outro estagiário ruivo do qual a Sakura sentiu medo, sendo que os dois estavam sem camisa _"e sem outras coisas o.o"_ e muito corados _"não de vergonha, diga se de passagem"_

-Oh, oh, art is, art is a -- nisso eu fechei a cortina de volta no lugar rapidinho, e três segundos depois houve uma explosão no outro lado dela.

-Nunca achei que ele iria levar o próprio nome a sério o.o _("Dei nn... é, ele deu... o///o")_

-...

-Bom, aqui não pode ser.- me virei para um dos armários da enfermaria e o abri.

Pof

-O fato de o enfermeiro e o professor de línguas terem caído de dentro do armário, sem roupas e em posição constrangedora deve ser levada em conta? – Haku perguntou.

-... – olhamos um pra cara do outro e dissemos em uníssono - nãããão.

Viramos e procuramos um outro lugar. No final eu acabei levando o professor para a sala de "exame".

-Ok, está pronto professor?

-sim n.n

-Ok. Por favor, não me julgue.

-Pelo q-- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – _"será que ele assustou por que eu levante a blusa?? ... nããããão." _– Vo-você é--

-Curto e grosso? Fê-me-a. Mu-i-é. B--

CRASH

"_Putaquelamerda, nunca vi tanta onomatopéia em uma fic!! ... Será que esse barulho teve há ver com o fato de ter uma silhueta monstruosa que acabou de quebrar a janela vindo na minha direção?"_

-Eu ouvi um barulho. O que aconteceu Haku?

Eu reconheci a voz

-E-ex- professor Zabuza o.o

-What's up Zabuza-sensei?

-E ai Tenten? Nas quebradas?

-Só na malandragem. Por que tu te escafedeste muléque?

-Ah bro--

-PAREM COM ESSE PAPO DE MANO QUE IGNORA A MINHA PRESENÇA!!

-o.o Yo! Desculpe Haku-kun. Por que o berro?

-Ah, eu tipo "abra suas asas solte suas feras" nele, sacas?

-Ah, ele ainda não sabia?

-Nope.

-Ta explicado. Me diz o por que de ter um bando de meninas na quadra?

-Ah, aquela uva passa que vocês chamam de diretor resolveu mudaras coisas. E você? Por que sumiu?

-Afastado por uso métodos muito violentos.

-Compreensível...

-DA PRA PARAR DE ME EXCLUIR!!??

-... Você ta tendo um caso com o Haku-sensei?

-...? Por quê?

-Por que ta muito na cara.

-Uma boa razão.

-AH! ENCHEU!! EU VOU VOLTAR PARA OS MEUS ALUNOS!!!- dizendo isso o professor se virou e saiu da enfermaria, e nós o seguimos _"caso alguém queira saber, os casais ainda estavam lá... e parecia que já era a 3ª rodada o.o"._

--

Estava o maior awê na piscina, era menino prum lado, menino pro outro, água pra lá, água pra cá, calções de banho flutuando sem rumo... Se bobear acho que até os meninos do segundo estavam lá _"deve ser o horário de __artes__ pra eles u.u"._

Mas quando eles viram o Zabuza-sensei se aproximando, todos fizeram fila e começaram a nadar borboleta em linha reta. Até o dono do calção flutuante correu pra fila.

-Que imagem hein?

-É por que você não freqüentava as minhas aulas. Ficava só no bate-papo e nas doenças cardiovascular respiratórias renovadas toda semana...

-... Detalhes, detalhes...

-Vai se MISTURAR menina!

-... Sensei ¬¬

-Me deixe tentar – Haku-sensei reapareceu, aparentemente mais conformado – então, VAI ASSISTIR À AULA DAS GAROTAS SEU PALERME INUTIL!! – _"[ta... eu corri muito agora..."_ e então ele se virou pro Zabuza-sensei – E VOCÊ PARE DE GRITAR NA MINHA AULA!!! PORRX!!!! – e por ultimo pros alunos- Muito bem meninos, bom trabalho! Vamos, hora do nado costas!! Todos venham pegar suas bóinhas lindinhas em forma de bichinhos fofinhos!! n.n- _"[gota geral"_

--

-EU QUERO QUE VOCÊS SE SINTAM COMO SE O DIABO ESTIVESSE VINDO CONTROLAR A TERRA!!

-Como se estivéssemos longe disso. – Ino sussurrou para Hinata enquanto davam a 53ª volta na quadra – Hey! Aquilo é um menino?? – perguntou em quanto apontava pra mim._"Xii..."_

Cinco segundos depois todas as meninas estavam encostadas na grade e olhando enquanto eu sentava em uma das arquibancadas e começava a ouvir música _"quem sabe se ignorar elas, elas vão embora... ... não foram. ÇÇ estou com medo..."_

-Tenjo-san! _– "Hinata?"_

-Oi!

-O que aconteceu?

-Ah, eu fui dispensado da aula.

-Você tá bem? – ela perguntou toda preocupada

-To sim! Brigada n.n. Eu só não estou participando da natação--

-Os garotos estão nadando?

-Estão Ino por--

-GENTE!!!!! OS MENINOS ESTÃO TENDO NATAÇÃO!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – então todas as meninas saíram correndo da quadra coberta e foram pra piscina _"Oh, ouh... espero que as grades estejam fortes e que o portão esteja fechado..."_

-V-vamos Tenjo?

-Hun? Ah, tá né. Uma zona é sempre boa xP –eu desci da arquibancada e fui com a Hinata na direção da piscina

-- meia hora depois

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – _"bando de meninas penduradas na grade, ok"_

-Oo – _"bando de meninos encolhidos no canto mais distante da piscina morrendo de medo, ok"_

-... – _"eu e Hinata jogando buraco e nem ai pro futebol, ok"_

-ò.ó _-"Haku, Zabuza e Anko tentando afastá-las, ok"_

--mais meia hora

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – _"bando de meninas AINDA penduradas na grade, ok"_

-Oo – _"bando de meninos AINDA encolhidos no canto mais distante da piscina morrendo de medo, ok"_

-... – _"eu e Hinata jogando paciência e nem ai pro futebol, ok"_

-... _-"Haku, Zabuza e Anko sentados jogando com a gente, ok"_

--

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- _"bando de meninas-- ah, encheu já uu_'_"_

-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAALHXXXXXXXXX!!!!CHEGA!!!! TIREM SUAS--

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉM

-DAQUI E PAREM DE SER UM BANDO DE--

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉM

-... Ih, olha, hora do almoço! – nisso eu parei de gritar com elas e me virei para o refeitório, mas...

-GENTE!!!! TEM UM MENINO ALI!!!! – _"não! Jura?? Cadê?? Ah, sou eu :P"_

-TIREM A ROUPA DELE!!! – _"NANI??"_

-NANI?? UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! – _"RUN TENTEN, RUUUUNNN!!!"_

Nisso dava para ouvir os meninos da sala:

-CORRE TENJO!!! CORRE COMO O VENTO!!! – "oO só se for agora )o)"

Nisso eu sai correndo, sem nem olhar pra trás, e pronta pra lascar o esmalte de qualquer uma que me aparecece. Então quinze minutos de corrria depois o Lee apareceu correndo do meu lado.

-Oi Tenten, ta fazendo o que??- _"Cooper Lee, copper..."_ – resolveu me ouvir e descobriu como é bom correr pela escola?

-N-não – eu apontei pra multidão de meninas atrás de mim

-Quem mandou ser menina vestida de menino. Você acaba ficando mais atraente sabe?

-Lee, sem lições de moral bizarras agora! E nem pense na verruga falsa!!

-Ahwn, malvada...

"_[detalhe, a gente já tinha corrido quase toda a escola"_

-Lee, eu to cansando!! Elas vão me pegar!! Eu vou morrer!! Siga!! Salve sua vida!! Eu vou ficar bem!! Eu vo--

-Não Tenten!! Seja forte!! Não vá para a luz!! NÃO VÁ PARA A LUZ!!

-Hey.

-Luz, é você?? – os dois olharam pra cima. _"uu_'_"_

-Não suas antas. Aqui – eu e o Lee seguimos a voz e vimos uma porta aberta.

-Entrem. Antes que elas façam algum ritual bizarro com o que sobrar dos dois. – nem pensamos duas vezes e pulamos pra dentro da porta, que se fechou atrás da gente bem a tempo de um bando de mulheres enlouquecidas passarem reto por ela, com a Anko atrás tentando segurá-las.

-Er, obrigado luz...

-Já disse que não é a "luz", seus mentecaptos. – nisso a luz em si foi acesa e nós nos vimos dentro de uma sala de estudos... com os ESTRANGEIROS!! Nosso queixo caiu.

-Prazer em conhecê-los também – disse a loira – eu sou Temari, aquele é o Kankuro e a pessoa sobre qual o sombrancelhudo caiu e está prestes a matá-lo é o Gaara. E pelamordeDeus, fechem a boca.- _"tá, nosso queixo tinha caído..."_

O Lee saiu de cima do tal de Gaara e ofereceu a mãe pra ajudá-lo a levantar. Ele ignorou, então o Lee me ajudou a levantar.

-Yosh, eu sou Rock Lee, do segundo ano, e esse é Mitsashi Tenjo, do 1º.

-Tenjo é? Juro que ouvi Tenten... – _"Oo' Ok, não pule em cima do tal Kankuro, nem tente mata-lo, não vai pegar bem..."_ –bom, que seja. É bom tomarem cuidado, por que não vamos salvá-los da próxima vez.

-Mas elas tem razão, esse Tenjo é bem bonitinho – _"São seus olhos fofa n.n"_

-Que seja, eu estou indo almoçar – o Gaara é quase tão amigável quanto o Sasuke e o Neji u.u'.

-Vai junto com ele Lee... – _"experiência própria... o Lee vai encher tanto ele que ele vai digievoluir e ficar cerca de 2 mais amigável"_ o Gaara fez uma cara de ódio pra mim _"ou não Oo' ..."_

Nisso a Temari me pegou pelo ombro

-Você também vai baixinho, vamos.

E antes da hora do almoço eu já tinha feito amizade com as almas mais assustadoras que eu já tinha visto _("tirando o Smurf...")_

* * *

ola pessoinhas!! n.n

eu avisei q esse cap; ia ser inutil...

bom, teve um monte de coisa q eu esqueci de colocar/explicar no cap. anterior; tipo o Neji se abrindo pro Tenjo: eles vão ter q ter uma relação de amizade mais forte e intima sabe? e tbm qndo eu tava digitando o cap, essa parte simplesmente floapou da minha cabeça pras minhas mãos e se digitou sozinha...

well queridões, vcs devem ter reparado q eu não descrevi eles, como acontece uma penca de fic UA... seguinte: é pq eles estão iguais ué! só o cabelo da Tenten ta diferente...

Tipo, antigamente eu tinha MUITO preconceito de fic UA, pq axava q era feita só pra Sakura virar uma mocinha indefesa, colocarem piercing nos personagens e fazerem surgir mais peito/bunda ou então barrigas de tanquinho do nada uu, além é claro de dar um motivo pra todos eles ficarem sozinhos e ter uma putaria básica...

é... eu era precipitada uu.

Com o tempo eu descobri q nem toda UA é assim, e mesmo as que são, não são desse jeito cheio de odio q eu descrevi (menos é claro na parte da Sakura... arrrrgh...)... mas ainda assim me recuso a descreve-los por enquanto. Qual é, vc sabe como eles são uu...

(Só pra explicar p/ gente que gosta da Sakura lendo essa fic(se tiver): o q eu tenho contra ela é o simples fato de no começo ela meio q odiar o naruto simplesmente por ele gostar dela. Ela era chata, prepotente e só ligava pro Sasuke, mesmo q ele só soltasse um pum, e pra ela mesma. Era falsa, mala e ridícula. Talvez no final ela tenha aprendido alguma coisa sobre amizade e etc, mas p/ mim a 1ª impressão dela vai fikar pra sempre, sorry uu")

Ah, e ela (Sakura) tbm num vai ser a coisa mais bonita e mais formosa q se tem, pq eu vou retratar ela como eu axo q ela eh, assim como eu vou fazer com os outros. Por exemplo o Naruto q mais parece uma anta bêbada de tão desligado e bobo(eu amo ele, mas eh verdade), mesmo sendo muito amigo, leal e corajoso... ta pegando o espírito da coisa? Ngm eh perfeito aki, seja de corpo ou de alma.

ta, acabei... uu

nem lembro mais o q eu escrevi --"

bom, vc deve ter lido o yaoi... então ME PERDOE POR EU ESCREVER ESSAS COISAS TÃO EROOO!!!!!!! GOMENNNNNNNNN ÇÇ...

ta, passo... eh q eu fico indignada com o jeito q eu coloco o yaoi... axo q num sei fazer mto diferente disso uu, mas tentarei!!! PROMETO! ò.ó7

--

espero q esse "capítulo" (ele é tão curto, desnecessário e sem noção... q num da pra chamar de capitulo...) tenha tido graça... pq eu num axei engraçado Oo... tipo, na verdade eu nunca axo meus cap engraçados (la na floreios tdo mundo gosta da "tiago vai ter nene"... vai entender uu), mas se vc gostou, ta valendo...

obrigado por aturarem meus protestos sem rumo...

beijos

Mari Sguilla

**Reviews **(que eu ja tinha respondido, mas o site caco com elas tbm uu)

**Kyu Uchiha L**: o Deidara fico bom mesmo?? q ótimo!! fiquei com um medo uu

realmente uu desvairados sempre nos lembram a nossa realidade escolar XD

eu tentei misturar uma escola de verdade com non-sense... mas axo q ta bom Oo  
(eu prometo q vai ter uma parte SasoDei decente e sem ero ÇÇ)

thanks pela review..

**uchiha.krsty**: obrigada!! é bom ver gente q apoia essa decisão, já q ela foi tão dificil...

eh.. axo q ele nem sabe quem ela é Oo

auahau

brigada por comentar!!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: q bom q vc gostou dos casais...

pq vo te conta.. foi dificil uu

valeu por add e por comentar!! n.n

**MitsukoMiyuki**: obrigada!!! n.n

espero q o corte de cabelo tenha ficado bom o.o

Gaara, diz obrigado pra ela.

Gaara: por que??

Por que vc é dela sua anta, agora vai logo!

Gaara: brigado ¬¬

Isso, mto bom, agora diga pra ela q mesmo tendo GaaLee nessa fic, vc ainda é dela

Gaara/Lee: O.O???

**Bekinha-chan**:

repito, a honra é minha!!

(vc tem conta na floreios e borroes ponto net?? pq eu tenho fic hp la...)

Q BOM Q VC AMA O TENJO!!!

WEEEE!!!

VAMOS TODOS MATAR A SAKURA!!

WEEEE!!

CHEGA DE USAR MAIUSCULAS!!!

WEE... ops, wee!!

valeu pelo coment!!! \n.n/

**Hana Chyo**: eu sei uu

deploravel neh?

mas fazer o q.. tem louco q gosta...

mas eu vou fazer o possivel p/ num ser igual a outras fics UA onde a Sakura é a mais linda/perfeita/romantica/mocinha sofrida. Ela tbm vai ter o lado mau e chato...

a diferença é q o Sasuke vai ter q aturar... coitado ÇÇ

eu definitivamente tenho q ler suas fic ò.ó

* * *

obrigado à todos que favoritaram a fic: 


	5. Aqui tem biologia

nom, nom morri x.x

será ke esse fico bom??

XP

* * *

E assim fomos eu e Temari atrás de Lee e Gaara em direção ao refeitório almoçar, enquanto o Gaara se controlava pra não meter um soco na fuça do Lee _"não te culpo... definitivamente eu não te culpo uu_"_"_

Eu olhei pra piscina, mas aparentemente todos os meninos já tinham dado um jeito e ido almoçar. _"Bom..."_

Assim, o Gaara abriu a porta do refeitório _"com demasiada força... devo ressaltar u.u"_

"_Nossa, por que será que o refeitório nunca fica silencioso assim quando entramos só eu e o Lee?? Olha! Nossa mesa ta badalada Oo... oi Naruto! n.n"_

-ELES ABDUZIRAM O TENJO E O LEE!!!! – _"morra Naruto uu"_

-Não Naruto, a gente ainda ta normal – eu comecei a andar em direção nossa mesa.

-Não se aproxime filhote-de-cruz-credo transubstanciado!! – nisso ele pulou na minha frente fazendo uma cruz com os dedos.

-Qual é, você nem sabe o que é transubstanciação Naruto.

-Tem mais de três sílabas, coisa boa não é!!

-Deixa eles virem sentar com a gente logo Naruto.

-Ah Sasuke, você é muito bonzinho- _"ignorem a cara de incredualidade de todos os alunos e funcionários antigos que estavam no refeitório aquele momento" _- vem Tenjo! Sabia que quando tem menina sentada na mesa o assunto varia mais?? – ele apontou pra Hinata sentada ao lado do Neji enquanto me puxava pra mesa, que ficou muito vermelha.

-Eu imaginava Naruto... Hey, Temari! Vem sentar com a gente também!

-Eu vou ter que sentar do lado do loiro?

-Não

-Ótimo.- ela se aproximou se sentou no lugar vago ao lado do Shikamaru.

-Pessoas essa é a Temari, e ela me salvou de um bando de adolescentes loucas e desvairadas que queriam tirar a minha roupa.

-FOI VOCÊÊÊÊÊ??? – _"Ei, olha, a Ino também ta na mesa! ... Xii"_

-Fui querida, mas não se preocupe, da próxima vez eu não vou estar lá pra ajuda-lo... –_ "por que ela olhou pro Shikamaru Oo??"_

-Sei...

-Ai gente, eu vou comer - e me levantei - Yamanako, cadê a sua comida??

-Aqui.

-Um copo d'água?

-Um regime meticulosamente calculado...

-Eu diria uma puta frescura, mas não se deve contrariar loiras...

E assim a Ino e o Kiba se mataram até o Chouji terminar o quinto prato de comida... O que não demorou muito.

--

-LEE!!! ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA!?? SEU PROJETO MAGRICELO DE GAI SENSEI!! CAPACETE EM CIMA DE UM PALITO DIGIEVOLUIDO!!! EU FIQUEI SEGURANDO UMA MELANCIA PRA VOCÊ MEIA HORA E VOCÊ NADA!! BONITO!! MUITO BON-- _"ta, o fato deu ter encontrado o Lee depois deu ficar guardando a comida dele por 25 minutos me deixou um pouco brava, então eu arrastei ele pela orelha até o dormitório"_

- ...Cê bebeu Tenjo?

-... Não ò.ó

-Só pra garantir... Bom, eu tava com o Gaara-san--

-Você não fez ele ficar procurando todos os integrantes da pirâmide alimentar na mesa de buffet igual fez comigo na primeira semana de aula, fez?

-Bom, a minha idéia inicial era essa, mas...

_Flash__ Back_

-Esta vendo Gaara-san? É por isso que eu acho que as gorduras deveriam ficar longe das proteínas e dos carboidratos. É muito provável que no final alguém acabe confundindo! Mas ai nós ficamos com um problema, por que não seria prudente colocar gordura perto das frutas. E você pensa: 'meu Deus, onde a banana frita com polenta se encaixa nessa história e--

Gaara pegou Lee pela gola do uniforme com força e o levou para um canto mais reservado do refeitório;

-Você. Fala. Demais. – dizendo isso puxou Lee e juntou suas bocas.

_Fim do Flash Back_

-o.o uau

-...

-...

-Não é o que você esta pensando!!

-O que você pensa que eu estou pensando??

-Eu penso que estou pensando exatamente o que você pensa que esta pensando!

-E se esse pensamento que você pensa que eu estou pensando estiver errado?

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?? - _"oi Sai"_

-O que você PENSA que esta acontecendo aqui!?- _"nossa o.o o Lee alterou legal..."_

-... _"tchau Sai"_

-Você acha que eu sou gay!

-Eu não disse isso!

-Mas pensou!! – _"Caraca, ele lê mentes?? O.o"_

-E por acaso você é?

-Não sei!!

-Assunto encerrado então. – uma outra voz se juntou a discussão

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH - _"ta, eu pulei no colo do Lee de susto agora... e a cena foi bem bizarra, mas convenhamos, qualquer um assusta se aparecer e falar do nada, ainda mais se for o Neji"_

-A masculinidade dos dois me espanta u.u, agora dá pra pararem de bloquear a escada?

-Gomen Neji...

-Tudo bem... Lee, você já escolheu o material?

-Que material? Já passaram trabalho no segundo ano? O-O

-Ah, ainda não – _"isso, me ignorem fdp!!" _– depois do segundo turno de aula eu vou na biblioteca, ok? – _"odeio o segundo turno de aula... tudo bem, ta certo a aula só começar as 9, por que qualquer coisa as sete da manhã que não seja o travesseiro é errado, mas ter que voltar as três horas pra sala e ficar lá até as cinco é torturaaa ;; . . . por que o Neji ta me encarando? Oo? Oi Neji n.n! "_

-Você vai fazer o trabalho com a gente. – _"eu adoro quando ele pergunta antes de afirmar... principalmente por que isso é raro... muito raro... Ah, ele não perguntou... olha a rotina ai traveiz..."_

-Vou?? De quê?

-Tó, eu peguei os seus horários – Ele me entregou um papel com o cabeçalho da escola _"brigada coisa fofa"_ - você vai ter aula de biologia com um professor novo as três, ele vai te explicar...

-Ok.

-Bom, o Lee não é gay e você vai fazer trabalho em comum com a gente, tá tudo lindo maravilhoso, etc, etc. Agora as duas bibas (Ah, você entendeu Lee) me contem que zueira fenomenal aconteceu desde o começo da aula. – subimos os três para o quarto do Neji (o meu com o Lee pode acabar tendo um sutien ou absorvente perigosamente passeando por ali) e começamos a tricotar _"meu lado Tenten ta começando a afetar eles também o.o"._

--

-E assim foi o meu 1º turno.

-...

-Ah, não foi tão ruim assim... – _"Eu não contei do porco!!"_

-É... Imagino como vai ser seu semestre Tenjo...

-Nem me diga... Bom, vamos pro gramado Lee? Ainda tem um tempinho antes do 2º turno.

-Yosh! Bora!!

-Té mais Neji!

--

-Você acha que o Neji desconfia Lee?

-Do que?

-Do fato dele não ter pênis – _"oi de novo Sai--" -... O QUÊÊ???"_

-COMÉQUIÉ???

-Ah, você sabe, o órgão genital masculino com o qual você -- O Naruto apareceu do nada e tampou a boca dele.

-Cara, não me importa que essa seja a matéria do segundo ano. Você realmente tem que deixar essa obsessão por membros pra trás. Olha o Lee, ele é bem mais normal que vo-- Uh... Enfim, vamos pra biblioteca Sai?

-Claro! – _"o Sai sempre parece mais 'feliz' com o Naruto... eu hein uu ... e do mesmo jeito que ele apareceu, ele foi embora..."_

-... Uh, ok, voltando ao assunto, você acha que o Neji desconfia de mim Lee?

-Por quê? - _"Ah, porque no meio das férias ele entrou no quarto e eu estava de biquíni fluorescente por baixo da blusa branca e tava dando pra ver... E geralmente homem faz topless sabe??"_

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉM

-Esse sinal é uma maneira tão cativante de avisar que é hora da aula u.u... Tchau Lee!

-Ja ne!

--

-Naruto, Sasuke! – _"weee, hora da panelinha da amizade fazer meu dia mais feliz--"_

-VAI À MERDA NARUTO!!! – _"ou não o.õ"_

-O que aconteceu??

-O Naruto resolveu falar sobre garotas...

-É, elas tem peitos!! 8)

-... Conversar com você é sempre uma nova aventura Naruto...

-Ahn? Obrigado Tenjo, eu--

-Alunos, se dirijam ao laboratório de ciências. – e assim todo mundo obedeceu o tiozinho que apareceu do nada na nossa porta e nos guiou até o prédio de aula prática...

--

-Todos quietos, para a entrada do professor de biologia. – _"ok, além de ter um cabelo cinza meio bizarrinho e os óculos que deixam ele sexy... esse cara é muito estranho... MESMO"_

-KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU – _"risadas sombrias vindo do nada? Tenho a impressão que eu devo ter medo desse novo professor de biologia..."_

-Hmm.. sensação estran-- _"também senti Sasuk--"_

--

--

"_Eu disse que o cara do cabelo cinza é estranho? Ah, eu era feliz naquela época._

_Por que o Michael Jackson de chapinha e lápis de olho roxo na minha frente é TRAUMATIZANTE!!!!!! O QUE É ISSO?? DESFILE DO L'OREAL PARISI COM AQUELES TIOS DO 'uaaaaai-êm-si-ei!' ??"_

-Bom dia alunos.

-... – _"cri, cri"_

-EU DISSE BOM DIA PORRA!!! APRENDAM A RESPEITAR O PROFESSOR DE BIOLOGIA!!! FUTURO DIRETOR E DESTRUIDOR DESTA ESCOLA!!! – _"... ok, temos que providenciar uns anos de terapia prêsse cara... Alias, pra fêmea-capacho de cabelo cinza dele também o.õ"_

-B-bom dia – _"isso que é sala animada e cativante!! Uhul!"_

-A partir deste semestre eu serei o seu novo professor de biologia. Refiram-se a mim como Orochimau-sama, grande senhor Orochimaru, o todo poderoso, o cara do cabelo liso do balacobaco--

-Sensei?

-Uh. É, infelizmente isso também serve. Alguma pergunta jovem encantadoramente sadio e dono de um corpo que poderia ser possuído por uma alma imortal sem problema algum? Kukuku. – _"... ok, essa é a primeira e última vez que eu me manifesto nessa aula. – nota mental: cancelar/tudo/relacionado/biologia/futuro."_

-Que trabalho é esse como alunos do seguno ano?

-Kabuto, eles querem que eu de uma de professor... Você assume daqui pra frente.

-Sim Orochimaru-sama.

E depois disso Kabuto passou o trabalho _– "inventar um animal politicamente correto, que contribua em alguma coisa para o meio ambiente, com maquete, relatório, registro de células e umas outras joças lá"_-, deu aula _"ensinou mandinga, demonstrou macumba e fez milhares de outras coisas enquanto o tal Orochi só analisava a vida, mantinha a chapinha e garantia seu salário de professor" _e dispensou a gente em cima da hora pra próxima aula..

-Geografia??

-Com o Gai.

-Uhul...- _"sentiram o sarcasmo??Só os homens pra serem tão cruéis."_

- Cala a boca e anda pulguento. - _"Que foi? Eu to vestida de homem, não to??"_

-Xii, a aula do _"Billy Jean is not my girl"_ te stressou Tenjo??

-Kiba, lembra aquela vez no segundo bimestre, na aula de educação física que a bola de queimada que eu joguei te atingiu em lugares desnecessariamente dolorosos?? Quer um _"Ops, I did it again"_??

-...

-Ótimo. Agora vamos logo pra aula do Gai seu bando de porcarias.

--

-Tá, talvez ter vindo pra aula do Gai não tenha sido uma idéia tão boa...

-Toooodos com a canção agoraaaaaaa; "meeeeeeeetaaaaaaaaaaamorfica, ígneeeaaaaaaaaaaa e"--

Alguém bateu na porta da sala

-Entreeeeeeeee!

-Gai-sensei? Desculpe incomodar – disse cordialmente Obito-sensei – mas temos uma aluna transferida de outra sala.

-Ah, claro, mande-a entrar.

Nisso a Sakura entrou na sala, meio tímida.

-Seu nome, sua sala, sua idade e suas ambições na vida flor. Ai depois você senta em algum lugar que emane fogo da juventude. YOSH!!!! – dizendo isso o Gai-sensei se afastou e deu espaço pra ela falar

--

o0o

_Pov geral_

-M-meu nome é Haruno Sakura, vim da sala 1ºB, tenho 15 anos e eu quis mudar pra ficar perto das minhas amigas. – alguns garotos a aplaudiram e ela se sentou perto de Ino e Hinata.

-Essa Sakura-chan é bonita né gente?

-É é?? – Shino perguntou sem muito ânimo

-Tanto faz. – Sasuke idem

-Ah Naruto, você tem que admitir que aquela amiga loira sem neurônios dela e a prima do Neji também não são de se jogar fora. – Kiba disse malicioso

-Pff, você falando em neurônios?? - Tenjo retrucou.

--

-Ufa, aleluia acabou!! Vamos pra casa!!! - Kiba

-... -geral

-Que casa?? Estamos todos presos aqui nesse fim de mundo educacional... –Shikamaru, que havia se juntado ao grupo logo após a saída da aula.

-Foi só uma expressão...

-Dane-se

-... Cara, eu adoro andar com vocês...

-Ah, nem vem Tenjo ¬¬.

-Ok, vou conversar com a Hinata, que me da atenção.

-A Hinata te da atenção?

-Ciuminho Naruto?

-HAHA, jamais, a Sakura-chan é mais bonitinha.

-Mas tem menos peito...

-Eu acho que a Yamanako ganha em bunda e...

Tenjo vendo o rumo que a conversa ia tomar se afastou do grupo agora formado por Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru e Chouji (sendo que só dois opinavam na realidade) e dando graças a Deus que Lee e Neji não estivessem ali, ou ia rolar uma pancadaria.

--

o0o

_Tenten's pov_

-Hinata-chan!

-T-Tenjo!

-Yo, tudo certo?

-T-tudo... E você?

-Bem n.n . Onde estão as suas amigas?

-Ah, foram fazer alguma coisa relacionada à um Fã-clube. – _"hnn... coitado do Sasuke..."_

-Hmm. Hey, Hinata, onde você vai dormir?

-T-TENJO-SAN!!! O//////////O – _"quê??Oo"_

-hhahaha, não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É só que até ontem o segundo dormitório tava desativado e--

-Na verdade, desde o fim do ultimo bimestre ele está em reforma para acomodar as alunas – Sakura havia se juntado à conversa.

-Hmm...

-Er, Tenjo né?

-Isso.

-Você é amigo do Sasuke-kun? – _"Kun?? Menininha atirada essa né? Oo no meu tempo... quer dizer, no tempo que eu era mulher... ah, esquece uu_"_"_

-Sasuke-KUN não sei dizer. Sasuke, sou.

-Ahm, hehe - ela riu sem graça por usar um sufixo de intimidade na frente de um amigo dele _"ah, bem feito..."_ - bom, enfim, eu queria pedir um favor.

-O que eu ganho em troca?

-Bom, Não se--

-Livre acesso ao universo feminino e seus mistérios!!! – no apareceu.

-... Não, obrigado – elas não fazem idéia do tanto que eu já tenho.

-Bom, então o que você quiser, desde que nos traga um chumaço de cabelo dele.

-Como eu vim parar aqui mesmo?

-Por favooooor – Sakura fez beicinho _"talvez, se eu fosse homem, beicinho funcionasse comigo, mas eu sou fêmea fofa, nós quem inventamos o beicinho. Então vire essa boca obcecada por Sasuke pra lá e me deixe em paz."_

-Não.

-... Sinto o início de uma bela amizade entre a gente...

-É, eu também Yamanako... Mas deixem a Sakura longe de mim! E os planos de Voodos do fã-clube do Sasuke também!!

-Por quê??- _"menina, entende, cara de coitadinha não funciona comigo uu"_

-Rosa não é a cor favorita de todos os homens, sacas?? XD

-Capitche. xD

"_No fundo eu acho que nós quatro seremos amigas... vai ser divertido xD"_

* * *

yo!!

_Sorry, mas "elas" tinham ke virar amigas logo preu poder continuar a história_

_x.x_

_assim como a amizade Tenjo/Neji_

_bom, obrigada por ler_

**Reviews**

**Hana Chyo**: morra Sakura, morra!!²

XD

grata por ler e comentar n.n

**Kyu Shirohana**: hauaha, eu tbm xD

pra mim a Anko foi a parte mais legal do cap 8D  
Oh yeah! ker yaoi? vá na enfermaria!!  
eu tenho um desenho de komo a Tenten ficou com cabelo curto, se vc quizer eu posto no meu site e vc compara D

ah, pra mim a Haruhi eh incomparavél!

XD

aguentar o Host Club.. soh ela x.x

bom.. pensando bem, axo ke a gente tbm faria uma forcinha e aguentaria... 8D

BRIGADA!!!!

cap akee!

**Yuki Blackwell**: eh, meios termos são melhores...

ahuaaha

essa era a intensão; hemorragias em todos òó

8D

**Emaleth Mayfair**: n.n grata e honradaaaa

XD

MUAHAHA!! você postou n.n

XD

postei tbm tah??

beeejos

* * *

bom, eh isso... como sempre, nom tenho certeza sobre a "engraçacidade" do capitulo, maaaas... 

Orochi apareceu!!! WEEEE!!!!

... eu gosto do Kabuto n.n

mas axo ke nom vou fazer yaoi dos dois... eu prefiro Kabuto e Shizune... e.e

próximos cápitulos:

_"Opss, isso não devia acontecer"_

(ah, o buraco no ponto de vista da tenten foi inutilidade mesmo XP)


	6. ops, isso não devia acontecer

_o0o_

_Tenten's Pov_

"_Uh, onde eu to? ..._

_hmm, ta, vamos colocar as coisas em ordem... _

_Segunda-feira, uma zona na minha vida, escola ficou unisex, quis matar vovô Sasa, ok._

_Perdi a primeira aula, depois aula de artes e aula de educação física, as aulas mais estranhas que eu já tive, ok._

_Almoço juntou aquele povo e todo mundo fez amizade, ok._

_Aula do Orochi, descobri que educação física e artes não são tão traumatizantes assim, ok._

_Aula do Gai, ok._

_Saída, amizade com umas meninas novas, ok._

_Jantar, ok._

_Fazer uma farra com os meninos depois do primeiro dia de aula, ok._

_Impedir que eles fossem espionar o dormitório feminino, ok._

_Ser amarrada e ver eles indo do mesmo jeito, ok._

_Ir dormir, ok._

_Acordar, o-- espera, ainda não acordamos... ah!! É um sonho!!! WEE!! Eu adoro sonhar!! É tão fofinho e meiguinho e--_

_que porra de vestido cor-rosa-gay eu to usando??_

_Será que sai? ..._

_Não._

_Ai que deprê, sou um algodão-doce cor de rosa abandonado pelo palito... Por que disse não quando me ofereceram um terapeuta?? Çç... Espera, pelo menos os sapatos combinam..._

_Hey, quê isso?? ..._

_EU TENHO MEU CABELO DE VOLA!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ..._

_Droga... quero ele curto ;-;_

_Grande da muito trabalho..._

_Ah, vou andar um pouco..._

_Que branquidão por aqui, eu hein!_

_Eu lembro que uma vez o Lee disse que a gente pode controlar os sonhos, por que é tudo imaginação da nossa cabeça..._

_Companhia agora até que seria uma boa... Mentaliza Tenten, mentaliza._

_... Eu ouvi um pof._

_Olha!! Um coelhinho fofinho!!_

_Oi coelhinho fofinho!!_

_Vou te dar um beijo, tá?_

_Nhaaa, você ser tão macio, e gostoso, e alto e humano e... NEJI O-O??_

_Mentaliza o coelhinho de volta!! MENTALIZ--"_

-ACORDA FILHA DA PUT#, LAZARENTO, SEM VERGONHA!! LEVANTA, TA NA HORA DE TRABALHAR CACET#!! VAI SEU FILHA DA MÃE!! LEVANTA DESSA CAMA SEU FOLGADO PREGUIÇOSO!! TIRA ESSA BUNDA DESSE COLCHÃO FILHA DUMA ÉGUA!! VAI LAVA ESSA CARA, TOMA UM BANHO SEU PORCO LAZARENTO!!

-Aaahh!!!!- ignorem o fato de que eu cai da minha cama. – Raio que o parta, quê isso?? Nota Mental, nunca mais pegar emprestado o ringtone-despertador do Kiba... Não importa o quanto ele pareça masculino. Aliás, cadê o Le--

Nisso eu vi um bilhete em cima da cama dele.

" '_Bom dia flor do dia' ... besta ¬¬ 'meu fogo da juventude se acendeu e eu resolvi praticar esportes ao nascer do sol. Alimente-se direitinho, e depois a gente se vê.' ... Eu arranjo cada colega de quarto, viu?"_

Olhei o relógio (7:45) e fui em direção ao banheiro...

--

o0o

Neji's Pov

-KIBA!! – eu batia_"esmurrava"_ na porta do quarto do desgraçado – KIBA!! SAIA AGORA OU VOCÊ ENGOLE ESSE SEU DESPERTADOR IDIOTA!! - _"Tinha que me desconcentrar na hora de passar o óleo de amêndoa nas pontas?? Fdp."_.

Mas quem abriu a porta foi o Shino.

-AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! – _"QUE HORROR!!! Tenho que emprestar meu óleo de amêndoa pro Shino"_

-hollyshit Neji. Me acorda e ainda berra na minha cara!

-O que eu posso fazer se o seu black power parece um ninho de barata!!?

-...

-Enfim, onde está o cão sarnento?

-O Kiba já saiu. O despertador foi no quarto do Lee.

-Ah... ok, tchau Shino, penteie o cabelo o/

Me virei e fui em direção ao "quarto da juventude" antes que o Shino xingasse a mãe de alguém.

Abri sem bater, como sempre, mas quase cai pra trás ao ver a ultima coisa que eu esperava ver no quarto do Lee: uma mulher! _"wtf??? Calma, vamos ter certeza de que é fêmea... Afinal, uma situação dessas é praticamente impossivel"_

O ser estava de costas, mexendo no armário do Tenjo, mas por ter a toalha amarrada mais em cima que o normal, o tronco fino e uma toalha no cabelo, dava pra sugerir não fosse um homem.

-Ai Lee, tudo bem, você não precisa bater antes de entrar – _"estranho, conheço essa voz Oo"_- mas podia pelo menos ser mais cauteloso. Já pensou se você me pega aqui sem roupa?? Sério. Mas mudando de assunto, eu tive um sonho tão estranho hoje. Tipo, era um coelhinho todo fofoso e depois virou o--

Ela se virou na minha direção

-NEJI!!??- _"ué, me conhece? ... espera..."_

-TENJO!!??

-COMO DIABOS VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI?? – ele tirou a toalha da cabeça.

-Pela porta, mas isso não importa agora. Por que você usa a toalha mais em cima que o normal?? -_"e porque tem um volume generoso em baixo dela? Oo"_

-Ah... Erm, bem...

-Então?

-... hun, ta, primeiro, eu tenho... vergonha do eu corpo... .É, é isso. E segundo, você esta no MEU quarto, quem me deve satisfações é VOCÊ!! - _"Uhn..."_

-Só quero saber por que você tinha que usar o despertador do Kiba? Da pra ouvir ele até no México!

-Já me arrependi, também achei uma idéia ruim. Pronto Neji, não vou mais usar. Agora TCHAU!!

Ele "gentilmente" me despachou, fechou a porta as minhas costas e aparentemente trancou também.

"_Bom, problema resolvido... Eu acho. Agora melhor ir pro refeitório. ... quê isso?"_

Então percebi que minha manga ficou presa na porta.

-Droga, meu uniforme novo. _"Meu tio me mata..."_

Forcei a porta, já que estava trancada, mas usei muita força, a porta abriu e eu perdi o equilíbrio.

Enquanto caia de costas, olhei pro armário do Tenjo e vi...

"_UMA CALCINHA COR-DE-ROSA??? OO... NÃO, UMA BUNDA USANDO UMA CALCINHA COR-DE-ROSA!! O/////O"_

-AAH!! – _"... ta, estou chocado..."_

Mas com o grito o(a) dono(a) da calcinha se virou para mim. Só vi duas coisas antes e bater a cabeça;

_Tenjo com o rosto muito vermelho e seios._

--

o0o

Geral pov

Neji Abriu os olhos devagar, até se acostumar com a claridade. Estava na enfermaria.

Estavam, por que, aliás, ele não estava sozinho.

-Acordou?

-Uhn?? – ele se virou em busca da voz, e encontrou Tenjo sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama – eu desmaiei?

-Ou foi isso, ou resolveu treina pra quando morrer...

-Uh.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Você tem seios e usa uma calcinha cor de rosa, por quê?

-NEJI!!! Ò//////////////////////////////Ó

-Quê?

-... Ò/////////////////////////////////Ó

-??

-Bom, é o seguin-- espera, como assim "seios"?? O QUE VOCÊ VIU?? – Tenjo levanta da poltrona e começa a chacoalhar Neji freneticamente.

-TENJO, NEJI!! QUE ZONA É ESSA NA ENFERMARIA??! – Iruka os separa – Já esta melhor Neji?

-Uhn? Acho que sim...

-Ótimo, então vão para a aula, os dois... JÁ!!!

--

Neji e Tenjo andavam lado a lado no corredor, sem dizer nada desde que saíram da enfermaria. Mas então ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Quer dizer então...?

-O que?

-Tenjo, eu não sou tão idiota quanto o Naruto. Você é mulher então?

-... é.

-E se veste assim por quê?

-Ah, por que meu sonho é ser transformista ao contrário!!

-...

-Tá, desculpa. Por que quando eu quis entrar na escola, ela era masculina.

-E você e vestiu de homem, simples assim?

-... é.

-Tá. – dizendo isso Neji se separou de Tenjo e foi em direção a um corredor diferente.

Mas Tenjo foi atrás, indignado.

-Como assim, "tá"?

-"Como assim tá" o quê?

-Você descobre um puta segredo meu, vira as costas e vai embora assim??

-É.

-Argh!! Você me irrita!! Homens são tã--

-Como você chama?

-Ah?

-Como você chama?

-Uhn, Tenten.

-Ok, Tenten, não se preocupe, eu não vou contar o seu segredo pra ninguém.

-...

-...?

-Obrigada... – dizendo isso "Tenten" beijou a bochecha de Neji e se virou para ir para a própria sala, deixando o garoto atônito.

--

_o0o_

_Tenten's pov_

-Pode entrar.

-Kotetsu-sensei, Izumo-sensei, desculpem o atraso.- entrei a sala com maior cara de nerd arrependido que consegui e fui me sentar entre a Hinata e o Shino, reparando que a turma do almoço agora ficava toda sentada no mesmo canto.

-Qual foi o problema Tenjo? – Naruto sussurrou nas minhas costas.

Eu escrevi um bilhete dizendo "_enfermaria_" e passei pra ele, mas não respondi mais nenhuma pergunta de ninguém até o sinal de troca de aula.

-Argh... Aula de quê agora? – eu perguntei enquanto me espreguiçava na carteira.

-Hun, Asuma, física. – _"Uh..."_

-Bom.- _"não sei aonde..."_

-TENJO! TENJO! – Naruto berrava enquanto vinha na minha direção. _"Na certa que saber alguma coisa sobre a enfermaria..."_

-Que foi Naruto? Foi ao banheiro, olhou pra baixo e descobriu a realidade?? – _"Ai Sasuke... isso foi cruel..."_

- Ih, só por que ninguém deu em cima de você na primeira aula já ficou todo revoltadinho, foi?? -_ "..."_

-Hey!! Quem te disse que ninguém deu em cima do Sasuke-kun!?? – uma menina desconhecida se intrometeu. _"Uh"_

-Quer dizer que você deu em cima dele sua piranha!? - _"... Xiii vai rolar quebra pau... ... UEBAAAAAS"_

-Olha só quem fala!!- outra se levantou pra discutir.

-Biscat#!! – _"...Ok" _e depois disso começou uma troca de obscenidades e praticamente todas as meninas da sala _"e acho que alguns meninos também .-._"_"_ começaram um mercado de peixe...

-... Mulheres...

-Hormônios...

-Aula de física... – _"que foi? É sério, daqui a pouco o Asuma entra ué! ... tá, vou fazer outra coisa..." _– Sasuke-_KUN_??

-Quê? – _"grosso mal-educado!"_

-Matar aula??

-Bora.

Eu e Sasuke nos levantamos, deixando metade da classe discutindo.

Chegamos à porta, Asuma tinha acabado de entrar, mas com a "muvuca" e muito preocupado com seu cigarro _"¬¬"_ não me viu saindo. O Sasuke já não teve tanta sorte...

-Por favor, nos dê a honra de sua presença senhor Uchiha.- foi o que eu consegui ouvir antes dele fechar a porta na minha cara sem ver.

"_O shit... O quer eu faço agora??"_

Eu mecanicamente fui em direção à biblioteca.

- Uh. Bom dia. – cumprimentei sem muita atenção a bibliotecária, que aparentemente era a mesma pessoa que a secretária do Sarutobi-san.

"_Bom, se eu to aqui, vou pelo menos começar a pesquisa x.x"_

Em dez minutos eu já tinha reunido uns quatro livros e espalhado eles, Deus e o mundo pela minha mesa quando um inspetor chegou na porta da biblioteca e me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo.

-Pesquisando.

-Em horário de aula?

-O regulamento da escola diz que se apresentar a todas as aulas do dia é recomendável, porém opcional. E eu nem ao menos estou fazendo farra ou bagunça. _"Uh. Ok, ignore o estado da minha mesa ../ Adoro dar fora em inspetor XD"_

O inspetor fechou a cara, soltou um "bom estudo então. Mas não faça mais nada além disso." _"Uhul, mas é claro, você vai virar as costas, eu vou tirar a roupa, colocar um cacho de bananas na cabeça e recitar uma música cheia de cultura, tipo 'créu'"_

--

"_Argh, pesquisa cansa a beleza u.u Vou tomar uma água depois desses exaustivos... 15 minutos de estudo .."_

Sai da biblioteca sem prestar muita atenção na vida e fui em direção ao bebedouro mais próximo, mas ai...

* * *

capitulozinho pekeno e podre.. soh pra att alguma coisa, pq as aulas começaram e eu estou odiando o segundo ano Xx

Enfim... o ke será ke aconteceu con a Tenten??

**Reveiws**

**Yuki Blackwell**: Oh Yeah, vodoo... nk se sabe o ke um bando de garotas obcecadas e cheias de hormônios podem fazer .-." (sai de fininho pk esse eh exatamente o grupo de amigas dela o amigo gay)

eh.. as vezes eu axo ke a Tenten fica mto OC, mas enfim u.u

mto obrigadaaa!!!

beijos

**Kyu Shirohana**:  
eu sei, eu adoro a sutileza dela 8D

uh, eu sei u.u

ahuahaua, MUITO obrigada por gostar!!!

significa mto pra mim n.n

http : (barra)(barra) 4sguilla (ponto) deviantart (ponto) com (barra) art (barra) Mitsashi-Tenjo-76736832 (ta meio ruinzinho esse.. mas se kizer se distrair, vê os meus otros desenhos... tão melhores x.x , mas enfim)

aki um semi-cap

kiss kiss

e obrigada n.n

**Katherine-sama**: ahuahaua

noosa, com tantos elogios eu ateh fico me axando XD

mto obrigada!!! de verdade!!!

n.n

beijos o//

**momotoko**:

ahuahauauah

nom, jo no gosto dela u.u

n.n

el próximo capitulo

beijos

**Bekinha-chan**: nhaaaaaaaa vocêeeeeeee n.n

-hug-

axo ke ja disse ..

mas nom tem problema repetir!! xD

obrigadaaaa!!!!

A hinata?? .."

Uh...

enfim

pois eah!!

NejiTen for evis!!! ;-;

postando, postando, postanto!!

mesmo ke seja um capitulo estranhinho cakinha de nada .."

Beeeejos

* * *

bom, axo ke eh isso gente, ateh o próx o/

e rezem pro COC(minha escola) pegar fogo!!


	7. uh coisas?

Hey!! Eu postei e to repostando, agora "re-refeito" nas formatações... uú

Graças a Deus eh feriado... e tomara ke de certo dessa vez .-.

Com vcs, o capitulo:

* * *

-Pensa bem, nessas circunstâncias ele não é gay

-Pensa bem, nessas circunstâncias ele não é gay! Ele só beijou um traveco invertido!! Ou seja, você!!

-... Nossa Lee, você realmente sabe animar uma pessoa...

-Aprendi tudo com o Gai-sensei!!

-... Por que será que eu não me surpreendo?

-Enfim, repete as coisas pro Lee.

-Uh, ok... "Sai da biblioteca sem prestar muita atenção na vida e fui em direção ao bebedouro mais próximo, mas ai...

Eu pisei nos meus próprios pés sem perceber, e quando fui dar um passo, cai de cara.

Era final de um corredor, e tropecei saindo dele.

Mas adivinha quem é que estava vindo perpendicular ao corredor, junto à parede, pra ir à biblioteca?

A pessoa que eu cai em cima e BEIJEI acidentalmente!! E o pior? A Hinata viu!!"

-Qual o problema da Hinata ver?

-Ah, nenhum... Só o fato de que É O PRIMO DELA BEIJANDO OUTRO HOMEM!!

-Que homem??

-EU LEE!!

-Ah!!

-Xiii...

-É, eu sei ¬¬

-Tenten... Será que o Neji vai entrar em crise existencial agora?

-Ué? Por quê?

-Sei lá... Vai ficar em dúvida entre ser ou não ser homosexual...

-Te lembra alguém?

-O quê?

-Essa palavra.

-Que palavra?

-Sabão em pó para órgãos sexuais.- _"eu adoro essa piada! 8D ... preciso de piadas novas .-. ... e das boas..."_

-Hã?

-Affe, esquece. O que você ta fazendo aqui mesmo?

-Não lemb-- - nisso ele viu O PACOTE no chão... _"fudeu... de novo..." _– LEMBREI!! TENTANDO SE DEPILAR SEM EU PERCEBER NÃO É MITSASHI TENTEN!!

- Lee... x.x

-Nem Lee nem lá nem cá mocinha!!

-Como você quer ser um adolescente cheio de hormônios se tem um pacote de folhas de cera fria no seu armário!!

-Mas, mas...

-Nada de mas!!

-Eles estão compridos!!

-PÕE NA SUA CABEÇA!! VOCÊ SER HOMEM!!

-SER HOMEM É TRISTE!!

-... Ora, por quê?

-Vocês todos são peludos e fedidos e cabeças duras e idiotas e... e... Se eu cruzar um cachorro com uma tartaruga eu consigo criar homens exatos!!

-Por que tartarugas?? Elas são tão bonitinhas!

-... Já viu seu corte de cabelo?

-Você tem estado muito violenta Tenten!!

-... – cruzei os braços e fiz bico – mentira.

-Não, verdade. Sabe o que vai melhorar essa sua aversão aos homens?

-... – então ele abriu meu armário e foi em direção à terceira gaveta... _"Espera... não, não a terceira gaveta!! NÃO A SEÇÃO TRAVECO!!"_ E tirou um pacote vermelho de dentro dela, levando-o para a cama e abrindo-o. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"Voz de macho", volumes II e III!!

-Não Lee!! Misericórdia!! Eu paro!! – ele me ignorou e pegou o "minisistem" _"por favoooooorrrr, nãããão ;-;"_

-Pronta?

-Não Ç-ç

-Ótimo. Vão continuar de onde paramos. – então, ele apertou o fatídico o play.

-"Agora a fase 33, oração 62, engrossando a voz..."

-... Somebody shoot me.

-"É, eu comi a sua última nectarina, algum problema por acaso?" – Lee repetiu a frase com entusiasmo, mas quando reparou que eu não tinha repetido, me deu um cutucão.

Eu olhei com cara feia pra ele e repeti como se estivesse morrendo _"1:15"_

_o0o_

"_2:57"_

-Chega, _pelamordeDeus_ Lee, CHEGA!! – ele apertou o pause no meio do "É cara, eu gosto de bronzeador fator 50, algum problema por acaso?"

-Espero que agora você tenha aprendido: um bom homem não depila.

-E um mau homem parece uma alface mutante com a própria tigela na cabeça!!

-Tá afim de continuar o volume III?

-Já parei .-.

-Bom.

-Você não tem que ir pra aula não?

-Ainda é cedo...

-Seu cedo significa 3 minutos e meio?

-OH SHIT!!

_o0o_

_Geral Pov_

-Affe... Aula... – Kiba reclamava mal-humorado enquanto o "grupo" se dirigia de volta ao dormitório.

-Por que eles pensam que só porque a gente mora aqui, podem dar duas horas a mais de aula? – Tenjo colocava as mãos na cintura indignado, até que Lee lhe deu um cutucão e ele as colocou no bolso.

-Me sinto um lixo... – Shikamaru se arrastava junto à eles

-Hoje eles queriam por que queriam foder o primeiro e o segundo ano, cruzes!! – Chouji ajudava Shika a se manter acordado/em pé.

-Sasuke, agora que eu me toquei, você não acha que ta muito silencioso não?

-Ah, é por que o Naruto tá com sono e o Chouji já comeu...

-Não, eu estou falando das gê-á-érre-ó-tê-á-ésse!

-Gachopas?

-É Naruto, gachopas, aqueles peixes rosas e saltitantes que comeram a mãe do Nemo.

-Achei que aquilo fosse uma cachorra...

-É A MÃE!!

-... Calma Tenjo!

-Uh, tá, foi um lapso, desculpem... --'

-Tá, enfim, quem ainda não jantou aqui!?

Quase todos os meninos levantam a mão ou fizeram algum manifesto (tipo o Naruto: "... comida? ... LÁÁÁÁÁÁMEN!!" e saiu correndo em direção ao refeitório), então eles resmungaram algumas coisas e se separaram, ficando apenas Tenjo, Sasuke, Lee e Neji.

-Ah, meu fogo da juventude precisa de--

-Um corte de cabelo novo?

-Ah, sossega Neji.

-Enfim, eu vou dormir, boa noite!

-... Lee, são sete e meia!

-E...?

-Boa noite .-.

-Valeu!- dizendo isso Lee se afastou dos outros três.

-AAAAAhh!! – Tenjo se espreguiçava – Tudo que eu precisa agora era... A SAKURA??

-A Sakura?? Que isso Tenjo!! – Sasuke perguntou espantado.

-Sasuke, acho melhor você ir dar uma volta, por que é exatamente ela que vem vindo nessa direção. – Neji interveio, calmo.

-E acho que é melhor você ir com ele Neji, por que ela esta acompanhada de algumas fangirls... E não sei se você sabe, você também faz muito sucesso como "cara lindo do segundo" – quando se deu conta do "cara lindo do segundo" que estava dizendo, Tenjo corou intensamente, mas evitou olhar para os amigos.

-Mas e você Tenjo? – Sasuke já se afastava sutilmente – também não é "pegável"?

Uma veia saltou da testa de Tenjo, mas esse respondeu que sabia lidar com garotas melhor que eles.

Por causa da proximidade que as garotas estavam, eles acabaram com a discussão e se separaram (Sasuke se escondeu por perto e Neji foi para o dormitório por um caminho diferente), mas por uma fração de segundo, antes de ir, Neji apertou o braço de Tenjo, que corou mais ainda.

-Sakura?

-Ah! Oi Tenjo!

-Oi. Procurando alguém?

-Ah – Sakura corou.

-Uh, sei.

-É...

-É...

-Então Sakura, como você tá? Acho que nunca te perguntei nada da sua vid--

Mas ao fazer esse comentário Tenjo estremeceu e se arrependeu, pois Sakura abriu um largo sorriso e "desembestou" a falar.

Então, depois de cinco minutos uma pergunta veio a cabeça de Tenjo.

-Er, Sakura?

-Diga!!

-Por que você se sacrifica tanto pelo Sasuke? – então Sakura ficou muda. – Ah, descu--

-Sabe que no fundo nem eu sei direito? - ela olhava pra baixo meio triste - Acho que é por que é assim que eu demonstro meus sentimentos... Sendo submissa... Deve ser meio que um trauma...

-Trauma?

-É, quando eu era pequena, era muito zoada, acho que chama "builing"... Me excluíam, riam de mim em tudo que eu fazia, as vezes até me ignoravam quando eu tentava me manifestar... Eu me sentia um lixo... Então eu me submetia às outras crianças, e as vezes, elas me tratavam melhor...

-Nossa...

-É, mas ai eu conheci as minhas amigas! – nisso Sakura levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Tenjo, que corou um pouco – e ai eu percebi que dava pra ser feliz, MUITO feliz!! Por que existe sim gente que aceita vocÊ pelo que você é – o sorriso dela aumentava a cada momento – e aprendi que não preciso pro--

Mas antes que ela terminasse Tenjo a abraçou, soluçando.

-Desculpa, por ter pensado diferente de você... – a expressão dela mudou de surpresa para afeição, e o abraçou de volta.

-Eu acho que ainda não sou madura o suficiente, mas eu tento me expressar do jeito que eu consigo... Ai acho que as vezes parece que eu estou implorando por amor--

-Você é boa demais pra implorar babe! – Ino e Hinata apareceram ao lado dos dois, que se levantaram e sorriram, se "recompondo".

-Paz? – Tenjo estendeu a mão.

-Nunca estivemos brigados!! – Sakura sorriu – É só a minha obsessão pelo cara com cabelo de bunda de pato que te estressa um pouco!!

_Tenten's Pov_

"_Tá, eu errei, e MUITO! Catso! Nota mental: nunca mais julgar as pessoas!! Agora para de chorar feio uma menininha Mitsashi Tenjo!!"_ Eu me praguejava enquanto apertava a mão da rosa.

-Mas ele é tão "cool" que sempre me dá vontade de abrir uma exceção! – Sakura respondia sorrindo à Ino enquanto eu me recompunha... e percebia que a Hinata estava do meu lado. _"Hinata... Ah sim, a mesma Hinata que me viu beijando o Neji sem querer... Aliás, nem falei com ele desde o tombo ... Xii... Onde eu tava mesmo? Ah sim...A HINATA!! Tá, fica fria, fica fria, la é tímida demais pra tocar no assunto..."_

-T-tenjo-kun?

-Hn?

-Você viu meu primo hoje? – _"OH SHIT"_

-E-eu? P-porque eu o veria Hinata, nós não somo g-grudados!! Aliás, nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui!! Tchau pra vocês!! Vejo vocês amanhã! Ah, e Sakura, o seu cabelo combina lindamente com seus olhos, viu boba!? FUI!! – E me afastei delas, _"ótimo! Saída perfeita e discreta!! ... ou não_ --' , fazendo questão de passar ao lado do Sasuke e lançar um olhar reprovador.

-Nossa, Hinata, você realmente tem jeito com os homens... Quando meu pai vier me pedir algum favor, eu te ligo, tá? – ouvi a Ino falando pra Hinata, que provavelmente ficou corada.

o0o

-Ah, lar doce NEJI??

-Por que você sempre tem que terminar suas orações com o nome de alguém? As pessoas ficam confusas, sabia?

-Ah, desculpe --' ... O que você tá fazendo aqui mesmo?

-A besta verde se enganou de quarto e agora ta babando nos meus lençóis de seda.

-Ué, acorda ele!

-Já tentei...

-Mas você também é uma moça pra acordar os outros né? Já tentou falar que o Gai-sensei está convocando ele pra virar o novo Capitão Planeta?? Sempre funciona comigo... Quê? - _"me olhando com essa cara de..."_

-Moça?? Eu. ¬¬

-Ta, enfim, vamos lá, eu te ajudo a acordar ele... – _"Posso tentar o despertador do Kiba /faz cara de psicopata/"_

-E você acha que eu vou dormir numa cama na qual foram depositados genes verdes saltitantes em forma de rosquinha?? – _"rosquinha.. XD"_

-... Por esse ponto de vista...

-Enfim, eu acordo seis e meia em ponto Tenjo.

-E eu com isso?

-Ué, meu despertador ficou lá no meu quarto.

-Você não vai voltar lá?

-Não. – _"hã?? .-."_

-Mas... Mas... Por quê?

-Ué, quando você era homem nunca tinha problema deu dormir aqui. – _"... eu não diria homem, diria adolescente... e também, era por que você e o Lee ficavam até tarde fazendo trabalho e depois você tinha preguiça de dar CINCO passos até o seu quarto"_

-Bom, você mesmo disse, eu era homem!! ... Aliás, quando foi minha cirurgia de troca de sexo mesmo?

-Hoje de manhã – "_NÃO, NÃO TOQUE NO ASSUNTOO!!"_ – quando você trombou comigo – _"NOOOOOOOOOOO"_ - e nos beijamos.

-Foi um acidente!! – _"PORRA!!"_

-Dane-se, eu vou dormir aqui. – _"... Você acabou de fugir do assunto?"_

-Você nunca teve namorada né? - _"homens..."_

-P-POR QUÊÊÊ?? O/O – _"putz, gênios sem coração coram?? .-."_

-N-não, nada não... Boa noite Neji! – _"bobinho..."_

-... – _"tá, estamos todos imóveis ha três minutos... e ai?"_

-Eu desço para você se trocar se você quiser... – _"nhai, que fofo.. mas ainda assim é folgado."_

-Eu quero é que você durma no seu quarto!! – _"vai!!"_

-O Lee. – _"eu durmo com ele todo dia, tá!! ... Uh, pensando bem... realmente"_

-Tá, razão suficiente. Vai pro banheiro. – _"Agora!!"_

-Ué, mas você é quem vai se trocar!

-É, mas com que roupa você acha que garotas dormem?

-Ah, você não seria anta o suficiente pra dormir de camisola de cetim no meio de um dormitório masculino? – _"se eu falar que no primeiro dia de aula eu fiz isso você me bate?? _.-.'

-Tá, enfim, eu vou me trocar, deitar na minha cama, me cobrir ai eu berro você e você sai do banheiro, deita e dorme!

-Mas...

-O quarto é de quem mesmo? – _"e cala-a-boca"_

-Aposto que a Tenten é bem mais gentil que o Tenjo – _"filho da puta!! Eu fiquei MUITO vermelha agora!! ALMOFADA PRA VOCÊ DESGRAMADO!! ... Ah, bateu na porta..." _Depois de ter fracassado ao tentar assassinar o Neji com uma almofada eu me troquei rapidamente, colocando o pijama de sempre (bermuda e um "camisetão"), me taquei na cama e me cobri.

-Pode vir!! – berrei.

Ouvi a porta abrir e passos. Esperei a luz apagar e ele ir deitar para fazer algum movimento, por que nem respirando eu tava.

Mas nada aconteceu. _"morreu??"_

-Ta fazendo o quê?- eu me virei na direção do banheiro e dei de cara com "o" dele (não, ele não tava pe'lado, mas eu virei e "o" tava na mesma altura que a minha cabeça)- AAAAHHH!! – praticamente pulei da cama abraçada ao meu travesseiro _"de maneira muito 'macha' ... Ah, ele sabe que eu sou 'fêmeo'... ta tudo certo então... ou não e--"_

-Que foi?? O.o

-Err, n-nada!! "O que foi" pergunto eu!! Não vai dormir não? – _"tira 'isso' da minha frente... ta me deixando desnorteadaaa ... puts.. acho que isso foi ero... MEU DEUS!! EU SOU ERO!!"_

-Me lembra por que eu não vou dormir no meu quarto.

-Por que Deus é mau comigo? -

-E por que tem cromossomos verdes do Lee saltitando no seu lençol de seda.

-Isso.

-E?

-E você acha que eu vou deitar na cama do Lee?

-Ah, qual é? Então aonde você vai dormmmm... – meu discurso murchou quando eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. – Ah!! Nem vem!! Nessa cama só cabe um!!

-E quem disse que eu vou dormir com você? – _"MEEEEEGA gota, MEEEEEGA fora..."_ – eu vou dormir na SUA cama e você dorme na cama do Lee.

-Falou muito bem, MINHA cama. - _"lindinha e cheirosinha!"_

-Ah, qual é Tenjo!?

-"Qual é" o caramba!! Que história é essa deu deixar minha caminha gostosinha, quentinha e macia pra você e dormir na cama de "faquir" feita de gordura não-trans do Lee?? Você NÃO é a neta da rainha viúva viu? A neta da rainha viúva é a Anastácia!!

-Vai Tenjo! Agora!

-Mala. – então eu me levantei e comecei a me arrastar para a cama do Lee, me controlando pra não pular de volta na minha cama.

Deitei na outra cama e ouvi o Neji avisando que ia apagar as luzes.

-Boa noite mala fresca.

-Boa noite Ten...jo

-Obrigada.

o0o

_Geral pov_

No dia seguinte, no meio da aula de matemática, Sasuke passou perto da carteira de Sakura e sussurrou:

-O nosso primeiro amor sempre tem que ser o amor próprio. E é só quando a gente se ama que permitimos que os outros nos amem.

Ela ficou muito corada, quase ninguém entendeu direito e Ino comentou que ele não era tão "última bolacha do pacote assim pra poder falar frases filosóficas sem sentido no meio de um Pitágoras".

Tenjo fugiu de Hinata o máximo que conseguiu, e ela, percebendo o desconforto dele, o surpreendeu num canto da sala e disse rápido e muito corada:

-E-eu sei que foi um acidente Tenjo-kun, não p-precisa ficar sem jeito... Eu prometo que não toco mais no assunto.

E Ino estreou um prendedor de cabelo novo.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Kyu Shirohana**: hueuhe pois eeah xD

SIM!! ACERTOU XD

LOL

ehueh xD

nn

eu gostei da review uai! ;D

pra mim ta decente...

**Emaleth Mayfair**:heuheue

exato!! sem sutiã XD

heuhe

brigado!! n.n

incentivador não foi... o-õ"

foi mais "traumático" mesmo...

mas eu acabei sobrevivendo aos 1ºs meses de 2º n.n

**Katherine-sama**: escute ela Jashin-sama! uu

euehu

brigadis!! n.n

sim ele eh... é o cabelinho bunda de pato que deixa ele assim ì-í

muito obrigada again xD

que honraa!! aposto ke vc ja escreve muito melhor que eu!! 8D

nhai, desculpa, demorei ;-;

wee!! I has a fan!! xD

**Yuki Blackwell**: /sem saber o que fazer/

heuheuheuehueh

XD

OBRIGADAAAAA XD

beijos

**Hyuuga Florine**: euheuehueh

descobriu?

n.n

**Lya Beauchamp**: vc ta ? eu sou??

waaaaa!! 8D

/correndo feliz/

nossa, sério?? QUE HONRAAAAA 8D

/com o ego la em cima/

n.n

estara?? WEEE!! XD

viva você!! 8D

não-viva minha escola!!

nhai, desculpa se num foi logo çç

beeeijos

**Rafa-chan**: sério ke vc axou??

heueheuhueh XD

bom!!

continuando n.n

* * *

Uh.. aki estou eu com mais um mini capitulo escrotinho pra vcs!!

deu 7 páginas no word, mas eu digo mini pk num teve mta coisa, sorry uú

bom... desculpem mesmo por ter feito vcs esperarem!!

aproveitei o feriado pra escrever um cap novo pk, apezar deu estar sobrevivendo à escola (não, ela ainda não pegou fogo...), tô com pouco tempo de pc... eu ateh mexo quase ke todo dia, mas eh rapidinho, e preu mexer com coisa daqui, eu sempre demoro .-.""

anyway...

UH... repararam? Teve SasuSaku /sai pra vomitar/ fraquinho...

ou uma tentativa de...

tbm teve um NejiTen fraquinho..!!

e Lee... deixa a garota se depilar caramba!! òÓ

nhai, espero ke gostem .-.

desculpe por não fazer a espera de vocês valer a pena ;-;

desculpe por ter ficado confuso

e por uma tentativa de "Ai Sakura, como seu passado é triste, então é por isso que você é taãããão mala e aind assim existe gente que gosta de vc" 

4sguilla/Mari-chan

PS: ah, eu axo ke a formatação do ff . net mudou, então talvez fique sem divisões...

ai kem sabe semana k vem então eu exclua e reposte...

(Se tiver mesmo mudado, uma divisão básica das partes da história desse cap pra vc entenderem:

de  
-Pensa bem, nessas circunstâncias ele não é gay  
à  
_"1:15"_  
é uma parte

de  
"_2:57"  
_à  
-OH SHIT!!

de  
_Geral Pov_  
à  
que provavelmente ficou corada.

de  
-Ah, lar doce NEJI??  
à  
-Obrigada.

E de  
_Geral Pov  
_à  
E Ino estreou um prendedor de cabelo novo.)

Bjus


End file.
